Your Own Blood Trio Voldemort's Daughter
by Elfling1
Summary: Erin is just your ordinary teenager. So when she discovers that she can do magic, that Snape is her legal guardian, and that Voldemort is her father, it's not going to be pretty...
1. The Beginning

Far away, the sounds of a raucous party could be heard. Severus Snape waited beneath a tree, his eyes on the edge of the small clearing. At nineteen, he was the youngest Death Eater and the wildest of nature. By all rights, he should have been at the party as well, celebrating another victory over the Mudbloods. A few months ago, he would have been. But now.  
  
Something crackled at the edge of the clearing and Severus' head jerked up. Instinctively he gripped his wand, sliding back into the shadows.  
  
"Who is it?" he snarled.  
  
There was a pause, and then - "You needn't act as if I'm about to kill you," said an amused voice. Angelina Kristoff walked into the clearing, her white robes floating about her.  
  
Severus relaxed. "I was worried about you," he admitted.  
  
Angelina was another person who should have been at the party. Three years ago, Angelina had been captured by the Death Eaters and had been taken by Voldemort as his lover. But she was much more than that. She was a spy for Dumbledore, as was Severus. In fact, the only spies still alive.  
  
Severus walked quickly across the clearing and embraced Angelina, pressing his lips against her honey-colored hair. She hugged him back, burying her face in his robes. For a few seconds they remained still, savoring the moment. Then they parted and Severus led Angelina to the tree. They sat under it.  
  
"What have you learned?" he asked.  
  
"They're going to assassinate the Potters," she whispered.  
  
"Good riddance."  
  
Angelina poked him playfully in the ribs. "Meanie."  
  
Severus hastily changed the subject. "When?"  
  
"After the party."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I hid under the bed and listened when Voldemort gave his orders."  
  
"Angelina! You could have been killed!" whispered Severus, shaken. "Don't do that again," he commanded her, his arm sliding around her waist. He pulled her to him. "If you get caught." he whispered, looking down at her with love in his glittering black eyes, "I don't think I could live without you."  
  
"Then it's a good thing you won't have to try," said a high, cold voice.  
  
Before Severus and Angelina could react, hands of steel grabbed them and dragged them apart. Severus writhed in Goyle's grip, but the Death Eater merely hit him on the head. Severus relaxed, dazed.  
  
Voldemort came out of the shadows. His dark wand gleamed in the moonlight as he advanced upon Angelina, whose arms were pinioned by Crabbe.  
  
"Such a pity," Voldemort whispered, his red eyes gleaming in the darkness. Long, thin fingers caressed the handle of the wand as he raised it and pointed it at Angelina. "You were a good mistress.you might have even made a good Death Eater.but we'll never know, will we?"  
  
Angelina managed to free her mouth from Goyle's hand. "It's your own blood that will kill you, Voldemort!" she shouted, dark eyes blazing. "Do you hear me? Your own blood, your own."  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Severus, helpless in Goyle's grip, saw the blinding flash of green light.watched Angelina collapse to the ground.heard a voice screaming "No!" and realized that it was his own.  
  
Angelina's face was turned toward Severus. Her eyes, normally sparkling, were blank and dull in death. A golden locket that had been broken in her fall lay at Severus' feet. Voldemort laughed, high and cold, as Severus stared down at the woman he loved.  
  
A voice, as soft as the wind in the trees, murmured in Severus' ear. Run.Run.Angelina's departing spirit whispered. Then it was gone, and Severus ran.  
  
He broke himself free from an unsuspecting Goyle, picked up Angelina's locket, and ran. He sprinted around the trees, flinging himself deeper into the forest.behind him, he could hear Voldemort shriek in rage, but he paid no attention.faster.  
  
Until finally, three days later, he collapsed at Hogwarts' front door. DO YOU WANT MORE? THEN YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO REVIEW FOR IT! 


	2. Angelina's Will

Thirteen years later  
  
"If you are ready.if you are prepared." said Dumbledore.  
  
"I am," said Severus.  
  
He looked slightly paler than usual, and his cold, black eyes glittered strangely.  
  
"Then good luck," said Dumbledore, and he watched, with a trace of apprehension on his face, as Severus swept wordlessly after Sirius.  
  
Severus walked quickly down the stairs, ignoring the huddled, frightened students. He had known that this time would come, ever since he had finally opened Angelina's locket two months ago. Inside had been a little piece of crumpled paper. Her will.  
  
As my last will and testament, I leave my daughter, Erin Kristoff, now in the care of the Coopers, to my friend and true love Severus Snape. The Coopers can be found in Cleveland, Ohio, USA at 757 Brown Street. May God smile on my baby.  
  
Angelina Kristoff  
  
Robert Bowlin - Witness Jessica Smith - Witness  
  
  
  
Severus had recognized the witnesses as two of the Muggles the Death Eaters had captured. Angelina must have helped them escape in return for their signatures.  
  
It being the middle of the school year when Severus had found the locket, he couldn't go in search of Erin at once. In truth, he still wasn't sure if he was ready. Not only was he suddenly a father, he was the father of Voldemort's daughter.  
  
For that was who Erin was. The Death Eaters had known, of course, that there had been a child, but supposedly it had been a miscarriage. Angelina must have faked her child's death and then hidden her in America, possibly even placing charm on Erin and the Coopers so that no magic would show in the household, making them that much harder for Voldemort to find.  
  
By Flamel's Stone, thought Severus suddenly, Erin must be fifteen now. His daughter was fifteen and he hadn't even met her.  
  
Seveus was so lost in his thoughts that he hardly noticed that he had walked all the way to Hogsmead. Catching himself, he pulled his wand from his black robes and thrust it forward. The Knight Bus appeared with a loud bang.  
  
"757 Brown Street, Cleveland, Ohio," snapped Severus at the driver, tossing him a mixed handful of coins. With another loud bang the bus started off again, throwing Severus off of his balance. He cursed, flung himself onto a bed, and stared moodily out the window. 


	3. Angelina's Daughter

Severus, exhausted, opened the door to his office and collapsed in his chair. For nearly a month straight he had tried to find Erin Kristoff. First, he had discovered that the Coopers had moved to Wyoming. Then, when he had finally found the Coopers, Erin was not there. She was in Ireland as an exchange student. It took him three hours, numerous Memory charms, and a small bottle of Truth Serum to drag this information from Erin's foster-parents, who clearly thought that Erin was their own daughter. He had wiped their memories one last time and journeyed to Ireland, only to be told that Erin was now in England. She would be spending two weeks in a hostel, the clerk had told him, before living with her assigned family, the Dursleys.  
  
"Dursleys," he muttered to himself, staring at the slimy green something on his desk. The name was familiar.  
  
Finally, he had decided that he had no chance of talking to his daughter while she was in a crowded hostel. Better to wait.  
  
Meanwhile, he needed to change for the Farewell Feast.  
  
"Dursleys."  
  
  
  
  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
"Bye, Erin," called a girl from the open bus window.  
  
"Good luck!" shouted another.  
  
The bus drove away, leaving Erin with two bags of luggage at the driveway of 4 Privet Drive.  
  
Erin glanced nervously behind her, then picked up her bags and marched to the front door. She flicked a strand of honey-colored hair back and pressed her finger firmly on the door bell.  
  
For a second, nothing happened. Then Erin heard the patter of running footsteps, and a boy flung open the door. He had messy black hair, glasses, and bright green eyes. Erin noticed that his clothes were worn and obviously too big for him.  
  
"Um, hi," she said. "Is this the Dursleys?"  
  
"Yeah," said the boy. Erin liked his English accent. "Did you want to see somebody?"  
  
"I'm your exchange student," said Erin, trying not to panic. What if there was a mistake?  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, I forgot," said the boy with a sheepish smile. "Need a hand with those bags?"  
  
They walked up the stairs to the guest room, the boy lugging one bag and Erin the other.  
  
"Sorry if I was kind of rude. I thought you might be one of my cousins' friends," he called back over his shoulder. The boy opened a door and dumped Erin's bag on the small, neat bed. He straightened and held out his hand.  
  
"I'm Harry, by the way. Harry Potter," he said. Erin dropped the second bag on the floor and shook his hand.  
  
"I'm Erin Cooper." Erin frowned suddenly. "You're not Dudley Dursley?" Harry grinned. "Heck, no. I'm his cousin."  
  
"Are you visiting?" asked Erin as they walked down the stairs together.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No. I've been living with my aunt and uncle for most of my life."  
  
"That's funny," said Erin. "You weren't mentioned in the paper that described the Dursleys."  
  
"I wouldn't be," he said. There was no bitterness in his voice - he was simply stating a fact.  
  
Harry paused in the entrance hall. "Kitchen's that way," he said, pointing ahead. "We all sleep upstairs. I sleep in the smallest one - used to be Dudley's old storage room."  
  
"That sucks," said Erin sympathetically.  
  
"Not as bad as the cupboard," said Harry dryly, pointing down to a small door beneath the stairs. "I got promoted."  
  
Erin's curiosity was all aflame, but at the moment another need was more pressing. "Um, Harry."  
  
"Toilet's on your left," said Harry helpfully.  
  
"Thanks!" Erin called back as she ran to it.  
  
At this exact moment, while preparing lesson plans for the coming year, Severus Snape remembered just why the name "Dursley" had seemed familiar. 


	4. Magic in the Air

Erin met Dudley Dursley and his parents thirty minutes after she came to their house. Before then, she'd been excited. That feeling had changed into something else.  
  
Like disgust.  
  
Erin lay on her bed, waving one foot in the air and scribbling in her diary.  
  
"Dear Diary," she wrote. "My very first day, and I'm already homesick. I'm stuck in a house full of lunatics. Mr. Dursley is a bore, Mrs. Dursley is a phony, and Dudley is a miniature whale who drools like a baby. Whether over his dinner or me I'm not sure. Please let it be his dinner."  
  
Erin paused for a moment, chewing thoughtfully on her pen, then kept writing.  
  
"The only decent person in the house as Harry, as the Dursleys treat him like dirt. Of course, they treat their son like royalty. Ugh! I gag every time I think of Dudley. But Harry's pretty cool. He actually has a pet owl! Isn't that neat? Her name's Hedwig. But when I mentioned her during dinner, the Dursleys looked like they were about to have a heart attack. I guess they don't like owls. I asked Harry about it later, and he was sort of vague. Something about that Hedwig was a birthday present from a guy named.Habid? Hagrid? Something like that. I can tell you right now, though, I'm going to need Harry if I'm going to survive this summer. If only to stay sane."  
  
Harry poked his head around her doorframe. "Hey, Erin, want to come feed Hedwig with me?"  
  
Erin grinned into his sparkling green eyes. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
Desperately, Severus tried to persuade himself that Erin would be fine spending the summer with the Dursleys. After all, he thought to himself, she'll probably visit with that boy Dudley instead. Why would she be a friend with Potter?  
  
And if that's so, why am I having such a hard time convincing myself? 


	5. A Shocking Discovery

Severus stalked back and forth in Dumbledore's office, his black robes swirling behind him. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and watched him calmly. For the past half-hour Severus had paced like this, throwing out wilder and wilder schemes for rescuing his daughter from the Dursleys - and Potter.  
  
"Severus." Dumbledore began.  
  
"What?" Severus snarled, then caught himself. He was, after all, talking to the headmaster. "Sorry," he muttered ungraciously. "I'm just."  
  
"Worried," Dumbledore finished for him. "I know. In fact, I have the perfect suggestion."  
  
"And that is."  
  
"Leave her there."  
  
Dumbfounded, Severus stared at Dumbledore.  
  
"I mean it," added the headmaster. "I have the feeling that she will find her own way here. Even," and here Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "with Harry around."  
  
Severus clenched his potion-stained hands fury, then suddenly stalked out, slamming the door behind him. Dumbledore shook his silvery head in wry amusement.  
  
"He'll learn," he murmured to the red-gold phoenix beside him. Fawkes gave a reassuring chirp in reply, and Dumbledore smiled.  
  
As for Erin, she was having the time of her life. Not with the Dursleys, of course. With Harry.  
  
As the summer progressed, Erin quickly learned her place in the Dursley homestead. By praising Mrs. Dursley's overly clean kitchen and listening to Mr. Dursley's boring jokes, she had managed to stay on their good side. Sometimes, her influence was enough to keep Harry from being punished too harshly, for which Harry was profoundly grateful.  
  
Dudley was a different matter. Erin was always polite to him in public, but in reality, she never stopped plotting with Harry against him.  
  
Like right now.  
  
"If we could hook a string through the ceiling fan." Harry suggested. They were lying on Harry's bed, studying a crude map of the downstairs floor.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think the fan's strong enough to support a bucket of water," said Erin, tapping her pencil against her teeth.  
  
"Well, if the fan broke, he would still get wet," said Harry hopefully. Erin grinned.  
  
"Nah," she said, getting up to stretch. "We'd get in hideous trouble if we broke something.hey!" Erin cried, startled, as her foot twisted on a loose plank. With a thud, she fell to the floor.  
  
Harry was at her side immediately. "Are you all right?" he asked anxiously. "Yeah, think so." Erin moved her foot gingerly. As she did so, the loose plank moved a few more inches. "Huh? What's this?"  
  
"It's nothing! Really!" cried Harry, panicked. But it was too late. Erin was already rooting through his secret hiding place.  
  
"What is this stuff? Magic books? A wand? A broom? Trying to be a warlock, Harry?"  
  
"Wizard," corrected Harry automatically. An idea came to him. "Er, I just use the stuff to play with sometimes. You know, when I was little. I hid it 'cause I didn't want Dudley to make fun." Harry's voice trailed off as Erin looked up, her dark hazel eyes deadly serious.  
  
"This doesn't look like playing to me," she said quietly. Looking back down, she opened one book and began to read it. "Powdered root of asphodel.infusion of wormwood.a potion, right?" Harry nodded miserably. Erin looked up again.  
  
"I think, Harry," she said, and her voice was suddenly high and cold, "that you had better tell me what this is." Her dark eyes blazed with a power Harry had never seen in her before.  
  
Harry hesitated for just one second. He could Obliviate her memory - but Erin was his friend. He knelt beside her, took a deep breath, and explained. First about the wizarding world in general, but then, as Erin kept pressing, about Hogwarts, about himself.and about Voldemort.  
  
When he was done, Erin was quiet for a few moments. "So, this guy, Voldemort, is going to take over the world, basically?" Harry nodded. Erin studied his wand, twirling it absently in her fingers. "Do you think I can do magic?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Probably not," said Harry, "If you weren't already selected for a school."  
  
Erin frowned. "Well, I can try, can't I?" she demanded.  
  
Harry grinned. "All right," he said, "you can try. Except, no doing actual magic right now, during the summer. We'd get in trouble with the ministry."  
  
"All right," said Erin, and placed the Potions book in Harry's hands. "Tutor me." 


	6. Expelliarmus

Sorry, forgot disclaimer ( -  
  
None of these characters (except for Angelina and Erin Kristoff) are mine. They are the creations of J.K. Rowling and I have no legal rights over them.  
  
And, by the way, thanks for all the great reviews. Don't worry, I'll update regularly. My schoolwork is going to suffer because I always write this story in school, but that's okay - who needs school anyway? Now, if I went to Hogwarts, that'd be a different matter. Long live Hogwarts!  
  
Back to the story -  
  
  
  
"For Summoning," said Harry.  
  
"Accio," Erin replied, her eyes shut.  
  
"Crushed snake fangs and porcupine quills."  
  
"For healing boils."  
  
"Disarming spell."  
  
"Expelliarmus."  
  
"Leader of the first goblin rebellion?"  
  
"Bodred the Bearded."  
  
Harry shook his dark head in amazement as he snapped a textbook shut. "Honestly, Erin, you have these books memorized."  
  
Erin grinned. "So I happen to find magic fascinating. Even if I can't do it."  
  
"Don't need to have magic to memorize goblin rebellions."  
  
"True," said Erin. She hopped off Harry's bed and sat next to him on the floor. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were at a party, and Dudley was attending a sleep over at Pier Polkiss', so Harry and Erin had the house to themselves. It was nearly 12:00 at night, and the only light came from Harry's flashlight. Erin shivered suddenly, and Harry put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine," said Erin. "It's just sort of creepy, in the dark."  
  
"Hey, Erin," said Harry seriously. He leaned in close to her, his arm sliding around her shoulders.  
  
"What?" Erin whispered, her heart suddenly beating quickly.  
  
"Boo!" Harry shouted in her ear. Erin fell back, shrieking in laughter.  
  
"Hey, quiet! The neighbors will hear us," warmed Harry. He pulled Erin back up and gave her a one-armed hug. Erin stopped laughing as Harry leaned close. She lifted her face up to his, gazing into his bright eyes. Harry smiled, and Erin smiled back. Their faces were very close.  
  
Suddenly Harry pulled away. "Ahhh," Harry gasped. He pressed one hand against his forehead.  
  
"What?" asked Erin anxiously.  
  
"My scar. Erin," said Harry in panic, his eyes widening, "Erin, he's here! Voldemort!"  
  
Bam.  
  
Startled, Harry and Erin looked up.  
  
Bam. The sound was coming from downstairs.  
  
Harry gasped in pain again, but Erin was already moving. With a click she shut off the flashlight.  
  
Crash. They'd broken through the door.  
  
Erin pulled Harry, who was still clutching his scar, over to the window. She pulled up the sash and sat on the sill.  
  
"Search the house," said a high, cold voice. Erin felt a shiver run down her back at the very sound of it.  
  
"Yes, master," answered another. Footsteps ran up the stairs.  
  
Erin pulled Harry up next to her.  
  
Slam. The Dursley's room was being searched.  
  
Hedwig, woken by the noise, flew quickly out the window in a flurry of feathers. Harry reached in and grasped his broomstick.  
  
Slam. Now Erin's room.  
  
Harry slipped off the window into the air and swung his leg over the Firebolt. He waved for Erin to climb behind him.  
  
Slam. Dudley's room.  
  
Erin stood up on the windowsill, reaching out to Harry.  
  
Without warning, a hand grabbed her from behind. Erin had a momentary glimpse of an upside-down, masked face before she slammed into the floor. Her head hit with a sickening crack. Erin's sight swam. She heard a yelp from Harry as the Death Eater attempted to reach him, too.  
  
Got to help, Erin thought dully. Her eyes fell upon Harry's wand, lying on the floor next to her. Its dark wood glinted as Erin reached for it.  
  
"Erin!" Harry shouted. "Quick, go!"  
  
The Death Eater, cursing, drew a wand from his robes. He levelled it at Harry, defenseless and vulnerable on his broomstick. For an agonizing second, time slowed.  
  
Then, faster than she had thought possible, Erin grabbed Harry's wand, swung it upward and shouted "Expelliarmus!" A bright red wave of magic blasted from the wand and slammed the Death Eater into the wall. The wall shuddered from the impact as the unconscious Death Eater slid slowly to the floor. At the same time, Erin heard shouts from downstairs. She heard curses and disarming spells, then the thud of many footsteps.  
  
"Harry!" shouted a man as he burst through the door. He was tall, and what hair he had left was fiery red. "I never thought we'd make it in time - who are you?" the man asked, staring at Erin.  
  
Erin fainted. 


	7. Women

Okay, I gather there's been a little confusion lately about the relationships in the story.  
  
Angelina was captured by Voldemort and forced to become his mistress. They had one child, Erin, whom Angelina hid in America. Voldemort does not know (yet) that he has a daughter. Angelina and Severus fell in love and became spies against Voldemort together. When Angelina died, Severus became Erin's legal guardian. No, he is not actually her biological father, but he's beginning to think of her in that way.  
  
The man with red hair that tried to rescue Harry at the end of Chapter 6 was Mr. Weasley. (Hence "what hair he had left was a fiery red" - sorry I wasn't more specific!)  
  
I apologize for any grammar mistakes I have made. When you see something like "infusion of wormwood.powdered root of asphodel.a potion, right?" please excuse my computer. I originally meant for those to be dot, dot, dot, like a pause in the sentence, but the computer (not me!) keeps messing up. Sorry!  
  
So, anyway, you're all bored with me talking by now, so I might as well update the next chapter. Thanks again for all the great reviews!  
  
P.S. - can anyone tell me what the Slytherin Society is?  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the story -  
  
"Is she all right?" was the first question Severus asked.  
  
"She's fine," reassured Dumbledore. "Just a little concussion."  
  
Severus moved restlessly around his classroom. Jerkily, he arranged the potion bottles on his desk. "I should have been there," he said harshly, not looking at Dumbledore. "I should have known."  
  
"You knew nothing," said Dumbledore firmly. "There was nothing you could have done," he added more gently when Severus still couldn't look at him.  
  
Severus paused and leaned on his desk, his head down. "She could have died," he said softly.  
  
"But she didn't," Dumbledore said. "She lived."  
  
Dumbledore left the dungeons in a swirl of silver robes. Seveurs sank into his chair, his head in his hands. His shoulders shook as shooting paints of guilt stabbed through him - pain matched only by the throbbing in his arm as the Dark Mark burned.  
  
  
  
"Erin," said a distant voice. It was Harry.  
  
"Erin, wake up."  
  
Erin blinked. "Too early," she muttered, stuffing her head under the fluffy pillows.  
  
"Oh no, you don't," said Harry, yanking the pillows off.  
  
Erin looked up to see Harry grinning down at her. On either side of him, a freckled boy and a bush-haired girl also stared.  
  
Harry grinned even more broadly, relieved that Erin was okay. "You silly git," he said. "It's eleven o'clock in the morning."  
  
"You're kidding," said Erin groggily.  
  
"No, he isn't," said the girl, glancing at a wristwatch. A very strange wristwatch, too, with moons and planets around the edges instead of numbers. "Actually, it's eleven ten."  
  
"Oh, knock it off, Hermione," grumbled the freckled boy. He stuck his hand out to Erin, who shook it. "I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley. And this here's Hermione."  
  
"Hermione Granger," said Hermione primly, also shaking Erin's hand.  
  
"Erin Cooper," said Erin. She was beginning to feel more awake. She looked at Ron and Hermione curiously. "I've heard a lot about you," she said eagerly, recalling the stories Harry had told her. She felt a pang of envy - Harry had had such great adventures with them.  
  
"Not too much, I hope," joked Ron. Hermione looked at her watch again. "Almost lunch," Hermione said. At this, Ron's stomach growled loudly, and they all laughed.  
  
"Come on," said Harry, helping Erin climb out of bed. Erin was dressed in a very lacy nightgown that fell only to her knees, so Hermione helped Erin into a robe. Dressed comfortably, Erin was grateful that Harry was helping her down the stairs. She still felt rather dizzy.  
  
"What happened, anyway?" Erin asked as she and Harry slowly descended. The others were already in the kitchen.  
  
"You had a concussion," said Harry. "After you knocked that Death Eater out."  
  
Suddenly Erin stopped dead. "Harry," she whispered. "I - I used magic!"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry with a grin. "Now I won't have to worry about the Ministry coming after me for teaching you."  
  
"Yippee!" shouted Erin. She suddenly hugged Harry around the middle very tightly.  
  
"Erin - can't - breathe," Harry choked.  
  
"I'm going to Hogwarts!" Erin shouted. She released Harry, who fell backwards, and ran the rest of the way down the stairs. Fred and George opened their door and stared out at Harry, who was collapsed against a step.  
  
"I thought she was sick," said Fred.  
  
"So did I," said Harry with a groan, holding his ribs.  
  
"Women," said George, shaking his head. 


	8. Sweet Dreams

Erin was sleeping on the floor of Ginny's room. Not as uncomfortable as it sounded - at least ten blankets kept her warm and snug. Erin turned in her sleep, murmuring nonsense as dreamed. Not a bad dream either - she and Harry had thrown Dudley into a lake of hot chocolate and were celebrating by doing cartwheels and handsprings. Then, like somebody turning the TV off, the dream stopped. To be replaced by something even stranger.  
  
Erin was standing alone in a forest. It was late at night, and the only light came from the stars and the moon, but Erin wasn't afraid. Standing opposite her was somebody she'd never seen before - a man, cloaked completely in black, and astride a shimmering white unicorn. The man dismounted the unicorn smoothly and came to stand by Erin's side.  
  
"Erin," he murmured.  
  
"Bryan," she said in return, not knowing how she knew his name but sure that that was it. "Wind-Runner," she added to the unicorn, which tossed its head in reply.  
  
The man lifted his hands to the hood of his cloak and began to push it off his face. Erin, eager to see, leaned forward. She had only the swiftest glimpse of his eyes - bright, clear blue eyes that somehow shimmered the same way that the unicorn did.  
  
Then the man appeared to change his mind, and lifted his cowl back up.  
  
"Bryan," said Erin, exasperated in a way she could not understand. "You can't-"  
  
But it was too late, for the unicorn was already galloping past her, and with a single swift leap the man was once more astride it, lying flat along its back and clinging to the silvery mane. They were gone, and Erin stood all alone in the forest.  
  
She woke up to hear Mrs. Weasley calling them for breakfast.  
  
Severus looked at the bit of paper in his hands. A letter of admission, like the one so many other students would be receiving this year. But this one was going to Erin.  
  
Severus tied it carefully to the leg of one of the school owls, a large barn one. "Deliver it safely," he sternly instructed the owl. The owl appeared to understand, for it flew much more carefully than it might have with any other letter. Severus watched it through the window of the Owlery for a moment, then descended back down the stairs. To the dungeon, where his lesson plans were waiting. 


	9. Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

"JUST DO YOUR BEST, WE'LL DO THE REST, AND LEARN UNTIL OUR BRAINS ALL ROT!" howled Fred and George. The rest of them - Erin, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron - all completely lost it. Erin was actually rolling on the floor, laughing so hard she couldn't breathe, when an elderly witch poked her head in the compartment door.  
  
"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked sweetly.  
  
There was a general scramble out of the compartment. Erin, however, declined, content to simply sit watching the scenery roll by.  
  
They were all crammed into one compartment of the Hogwarts Express, on their way to - Erin's heart skipped a beat - Hogwarts. It had taken many owls to her parents to persuade them that she was truly a witch and that she needed to go to Hogwarts, but in the end she had succeeded. She was finally going to the place Harry spoke so longingly of, the place where people dueled with wands, staircases "changed", and pictures moved and spoke. Of course, this was all presuming she wasn't dreaming.  
  
Erin gave the smallest shudder as she thought of her other dream - the dream with the man and the unicorn. It hadn't been scary, really, but it had been to life-like to be easily dismissed. And she had seen the man in other dreams, too - never actually taking part in the dreams, but standing in a corner, or galloping on the unicorn just past her line of vision. She was really beginning to get a little nervous.  
  
"Chocolate Frog?" Harry offered.  
  
"Don't mind if I do," said Erin with a grin, taking the proffered box. Her hand touched Harry's for a second, and she looked away, blushing slightly. And, of course, there were her feelings about Harry to sort out.  
  
"What do I need to know about Hogwarts?" she asked her friends, eager to think about something else.  
  
"We-ell, there's two people you really need to avoid - Snape and Filch," said Ron as he stuffed a Pumpkin Pasty into his mouth. "Filch is the caretaker, and he hates students. Mostly 'cause he's a Squib, which means - "  
  
"I know," said Erin. "But who's Snape?"  
  
"He's the Potions Master and the head of Slytherin House," said Hermione, snapping one of her school books shut and packing it back into her bag. "He really hates Harry."  
  
"Actually, he hates all the Gryffindors," corrected Fred.  
  
"And the Ravenclaws," added Ginny.  
  
"And the Hufflepuffs," said George with a grin.  
  
"Don't you remember?" Harry asked Erin. "I told you about him."  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry," she said, "I forgot."  
  
"But you really want to stay out of his way, Erin," Hermione continued. "He'll give you detention faster than you can blink - unless you're in his house, of course."  
  
"And there's no way you're getting into Slytherin," said George with a grin. "Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, of Hufflepuff, yeah, but Slytherin? No way."  
  
"What happens if I get in another house?" asked Erin worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, Erin," said Ron comfortingly. "We'll see you during lessons and stuff. It'll work out."  
  
"We'd better change into our robes," said Hermione, pulling hers over her head.  
  
"Excuse me," asked a round-faced boy, poking his head in the compartment door, "has anyone seen a toad?"  
  
"Sorry, Neville," said Hermione. "Not in here."  
  
"Okay," said Neville sadly. He moved on down the corridor.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, "we're back at Hogwarts."  
  
"Over 'ere! Firs' years over 'ere! All righ' there, Harry?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, Hagrid," Harry replied.  
  
Hagrid gave Harry Hedwig, Erin remembered. Hey, that should be a tongue twister, she thought. Hagrid gave Harry Hedwig, Hagrid gave Harry Hedwig, Hagrid gave -  
  
"This is Erin, Hagrid," said Harry, putting one hand on Erin's shoulder. She could feel the warmth of it right through her robes. "She's going to be a fifth year, but this is her first year at Hogwarts. Are you going to take her in the boats?"  
  
"Sure will," Hagrid said. His black eyes twinkled as he looked down at Erin. He frowned suddenly. "Yeh look familiar. 'Ave I seen yeh 'ere before?"  
  
Erin shook her head.  
  
Hagrid shrugged. "Mebbe yeh look like yeh're Mum or Dad, then."  
  
"They didn't go here," said Erin. "They're Muggles." Erin changed the subject. "What do you mean by 'the boats'?"  
  
Hagrid winked. "Yeh'll see soon enough. Firs' years over 'ere!"  
  
Severus tapped his fingers against the tabletop nervously. You're being an idiot, he told himself in disgust. Afraid of a fifteen-year old child. Nervous about meeting her. Pull yourself together.  
  
Dumbledore looked down the table, his silvery eyes glinting in amusement. Severus looked away, embarrassed, and deliberately made his face cold and expressionless. Bad enough the Headmaster knew how nervous he was. If the students saw it, there would never be order in his classroom again.  
  
  
  
"Wow," was what Erin said.  
  
"Neat, huh?" squeaked a first year on her left. They were alone in a rocking boat that was steering itself toward the castle.  
  
It was huge, and brightly lit, and - well, magical looking. Just looking at it gave Erin a delightful shiver down her back. Her heart beat faster.  
  
"My brother, last year, he fell in the lake," prattled the first year. "The squid pushed him out again!" The first year looked down at the water enviously. "Wish I could fall in, too," he moaned.  
  
A smile quirked its way up Erin's mouth. "Yeah," she said with a grin. "Well, why don't we?"  
  
  
  
The Sorting Hat had been placed next to the stool, and Severus had found something else to worry about. What if Erin was placed in Gryffindor? He'd never be able to look her in the face. And she'd be - Severus' stomach churned - with Potter and his miserable friends. Not a pleasant prospect.  
  
By the heartstring in my wand, thought Severus, what have I gotten in to?  
  
  
  
"One, two, three!" squeaked Henry Creevey. He and Erin jumped into the water, leaving the rocking boat empty.  
  
It was freezing cold, but Erin was feeling to wild to care. She and Henry swam quickly up to the surface and tread water.  
  
"Well," said Henry. "Where's the squid?"  
  
"Dunno," said Erin, suddenly feeling a little queasy at the thought of some unknown, possibly dangerous creature lurking beneath them. "Say - race you to the castle!"  
  
Severus had run out of curses to use and instead was mentally smashing potion bottles against the walls of his classroom. Now the green one. Now the purple one.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked nervously at him and whispered to Dumbledore, "Albus, I don't think Severus is feeling very well. He doesn't seem to know what's going on."  
  
Dumbledore patted Professor McGonagall on the shoulder. "Don't worry," he said soothingly. "He'll be fine as soon as the first years come in."  
  
Now the yellow one, thought Severus. Now the clear one.  
  
  
  
"Wha' did yeh think yeh were doin'!" growled Hagrid. Erin just grinned. She and Henry had swum all the way across the lake and had made it to the castle, only to be discovered by a very worried Hagrid. The other first years were already in the Great Hall.  
  
"I oughta - well -" he said, looking down at Erin, who was still grinning. Bless her, thought Hagrid, she's so happy to be here she hardly knows what she's doing. "Yeh'd better hurry up, they'll be sortin' yeh soon," he said, relenting.  
  
"Thanks, Hagrid!" squeaked Henry. He and Erin started up the stairs to the Great Hall, still dripping wet. "Hah!" crowed Henry as they approached the door. "Beat that, Dennis!"  
  
Erin laughed.  
  
Blast it all, thought Severus, where is she?  
  
Of course, considering he didn't have any idea what Erin looked like, he couldn't be sure that she wasn't in there amongst the other students. But Severus didn't even feel a glimpse of recognition as he scanned their faces intently. Surely she'd look at least a little like her parents. Absently, he noticed that Harry and his friends also seemed rather worried. Fear stabbed through Severus. Where was she?  
  
  
  
Henry and Erin pushed open the door and walked into the Great Hall. Standing there, in the midst of the golden plates and the neat - and dry - students, she and Henry felt a little out of place. Erin looked up at the staff's table.  
  
Severus heard the door open and glanced up. He saw one boy and one girl enter. The girl looked towards him.  
  
Their eyes met. 


	10. Welcome to Slytherin

Angelina, thought Severus. It's Angelina, back again.  
  
Erin walked into the Great Hall, dripping wet and accompanied by a small boy. Severus watched her. He watched her flick one strand of honey colored hair back, watched her smile brightly at the Gryffindors. And he saw her eyes - so sparkling, so full of life.  
  
Abruptly Severus remembered Angelina's eyes after her death, blank and dull, staring up into his. With a shudder he turned away slightly. His hand slipped beneath his outer robes, to where he wore Angelina's locket. He gripped it tightly now, feeling the smooth, cold metal beneath his fingertips.  
  
He had known it would be hard, to watch this daughter of his love come to Hogwarts. He had known that she would probably look like Angelina, possibly even have some of the same mannerisms. But he hadn't known that she would be like this - a perfect model of Angelina, right down to her delicate feet.  
  
Abruptly Severus realized that this was Voldemort's daughter, too. She looks like Angelina, but I don't know what she will be like, Severus thought. He hoped he was wrong, that Erin had no part of the Dark Lord in her.  
  
"Erin Cooper," called Professor McGonagall. Erin Kristoff, Severus mentally corrected.  
  
Erin marched up and sat on the stool. Minerva placed the Sorting Hat on her head. Severus watched anxiously as the Sorting Hat spoke words only Erin could hear.  
  
"Hmm, yes - very interesting, very interesting indeed. Very good mind here, you'd do well in Ravenclaw. Good work ethic, too. And you're brave, no doubt about that. Like to stick up for others, do you? What else - oh - "  
  
What? Erin thought to the Sorting Hat.  
  
"Slytherin," said the hat abruptly. "You must go into Slytherin."  
  
Slytherin! Thought Erin, panicked. But I want to be with Harry!  
  
"I'm sorry," said the Sorting Hat, "but it's all here - you're a Slytherin, there's no doubt about it - "  
  
All right, thought Erin. Slytherin it is.  
  
"Good girl," murmured the hat, "you'll do very well in there, I think. Just try to stay the way you are - I'd hate to see you become - never mind. So, SLYTHERIN it is!"  
  
She heard the hat shout her house in the last sentence, but Erin felt rather numb. She picked up the hat and put it down on the stool, then marched, still wet, to join her new house. Carefully avoiding her friends' disbelieving stares, she sat down next to a pale boy with gray eyes.  
  
"I'm Malfoy," said the boy, sticking out his hand. "Draco Malfoy."  
  
"I'm Erin, Erin Cooper," said Erin, very reluctantly shaking it. She'd heard enough about Draco to know that he was trouble. Deliberately she turned to the girl on her other side.  
  
"Blaise," said the girl, also shaking Erin's hand. The girl had chocolate brown hair and very dark lashes and brows, which gave her face a curious, sharp look. She looked like more of a witch than anybody else in the hall. "This is Sara," she added, pointing to a blonde girl opposite them.  
  
"Hi, Erin," said Sara, shaking Erin's hand enthusiastically. She was extremely pretty, with sparkling blue eyes and an infectious smile. Erin couldn't restrain a grin.  
  
"Are you a transfer student?" asked Draco, trying to get this pretty new girl's attention back on him.  
  
"No," Erin said shortly. "I didn't go to school at all before."  
  
Blaise raised one elegant eyebrow. "No school? You don't look like a first year."  
  
  
  
Don't tell them, Erin, thought Severus. Don't tell them you were raised with Muggles.  
  
"My parents are Muggles," said Erin.  
  
Too late, thought Severus.  
  
"Oh, really," said Draco, suddenly very cool. "I guess I don't need to tell you that they sorted you in the wrong house?"  
  
  
  
Leave her alone, Draco, thought Severus as he studied the little drama.  
  
  
  
"Don't listen to him," interrupted a boy on Sara's right. "You look like a Slytherin to me. I'm Calvin."  
  
"Hi, Calvin," said Erin. She liked the quiet, serious look to this boy.  
  
"That's right, Calvin," said Draco nastily. "Demean everything Slytherin has ever stood for, right?" Draco stood up. "Excuse me," he said with a sneer to Erin, "I'm afraid I can't sit next to you anymore. Mudbloods are rather dangerous, you know." With that extraordinary statement, Draco went and sat on the other side of the table. Erin noticed that nobody else seemed very keen to fill his spot.  
  
"What did I say?" she whispered to Blaise.  
  
"I'll explain later," she said calmly.  
  
"Now, budge up," said Sara cheerfully, appearing at Erin's side. "Calvin and I are sitting here."  
  
So Erin got through the feast, surrounded by her three new peers to protect her from the hostile stares and catcalls of the rest of the Slytherins. And she managed to not look at Harry for the rest of the evening.  
  
She didn't want to face him just yet. 


	11. Sleepless

Severus gave up sleeping that night. He threw back the covers and quickly pulled on his robes. When he was as tense as this, only one place could make him relax - the Astronomy tower.  
  
Carefully Severus opened his door and glanced up and down the corridor. It was empty. He quickly closed his door behind him and walked rapidly towards the tower. All around him, Hogwarts was quiet. The only light was the moonlight; the only noise was his soft footsteps. Even the pictures were sleeping. No huge crowds of students, all talking and giggling and not doing their homework like they should be. No bustling teachers, complaining about their workload and low pay. No Peeves making mischief.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Severus reached the tower door and quickly climbed up the steps, taking them two or three at a time. Finally he reached the top of the staircase and flung open the trapdoor.  
  
The fresh air was a shock after climbing up the musty staircase. Severus clambered up onto the tower floor, not bothering to close the trapdoor. The tower was perfectly round, with a high stone wall bordering its edges. Severus walked over and looked down at the three hundred foot drop below. Normally, of course, he preferred his dungeon, but sometimes he just needed the fresh air and the solitude. Especially after having a class with the Weasley twins. Or Potter, for that matter.  
  
Severus closed his eyes lazily. It was good that Erin was in his own house - he doubted she would have had a proper education in any other. He wouldn't tell her who she was, yet. Dumbledore thought he should, but then, Erin was his daughter. He'd decide what was best for her. And besides, thought Severus with a quick grimace, how do you explain to a fifteen-year old girl that she isn't who she thinks she is? Especially to a fifteen-year old girl that make you remember Angelina every time you look at her.  
  
A sudden sound disrupted the silence - Severus opened his eyes and jerked his head to right, towards the Dark Forest. He caught a glimpse of a dark figure, riding what looked like a horse, but he couldn't be sure. Severus frowned. A student, out at night? Not likely. It could have been a Death Eater. But even a Death Eater wouldn't stray near the Dark Forest when it was so dark. Probably a centaur.  
  
A few minutes later, Severus once more descended into Hogwarts. He was just walking quietly past the Slytherin house when the sound of voices floated through the thick wall. Some of the students were still awake.  
  
Curious, Severus considered opening the door, but decided against it. Instead, he turned around and strode quickly to his office. Deactivating the protection spell, he walked in and put his hand on the left wall. Six stone blocks up and three to the left, he found what he was looking for.  
  
One quick push, and the secret passageway was revealed. Severus doubled over and entered it. It took only a few seconds to reach the end, at which there was a massive, shimmering, mirror-like object. A one-way magic window to the Slytherin common room. Very useful for finding out what mischief his students were up to.  
  
Severus crouched down even further and examined the window. There were four students sitting in the common room. They were arranged in a half-circle around the fire, so he could only see two of them. Blaise Zabini and Calvin Topin.  
  
Blaise was speaking. "We can speak to Dumbledore, if you like."  
  
A student in one of the chairs facing away from the window answered. "No, thank you," said Erin in a small voice.  
  
Erin? thought Severus incredulously. What is she doing up so late?  
  
"Blimey, Erin, you're in for a long haul," said Calvin, leaning forward. "You know Malfoy's going to make it hard on you, for being a -er - non-Pureblood. Not to mention the whole rest of Slytherin."  
  
"Then why are you still here?" asked Erin, a slight challenge to her voice.  
  
Calvin shrugged. "I figure there's got to be the exception that makes the rule. Truth tell, I'm half-and-half. I don't take the pedigree thing quite as seriously as some do."  
  
"Sara?" Erin asked.  
  
The fourth student spoke up. "I dunno. If the Sorting Hat put you in Slytherin, then you're a Slytherin and that's that."  
  
"Blaise?"  
  
Blaise thought for a moment. "You have to understand, Erin," she said slowly. "We're not exactly Slytherin's elite, either. Calvin's half- and-half. I've had no tolerance for Malfoy or his friends since first year, which is bad position to be in, considering Malfoy's social status. And Sara is simply seen as the happy-go-lucky glitter girl."  
  
"Glitter girl?" asked Erin, sounding confused.  
  
"Pretty airhead," translated Calvin. "What Blaise is trying to say is, you don't exactly have anything to gain from being friends with us."  
  
"You might be better off convincing some of the others that you were just joking about your parents," said Sara.  
  
"Lie?" asked Erin bitterly. "Why should I do that? You're right, Sara. The Sorting Hat put me here, and here I'll stay. As myself. If I have to fight my way through the ranks, so be it." Erin got up and paced - from the window, Severus could see that her pretty face had grown hard. Her voice had suddenly turned high and cold. "And I'll be kissed by a dementor before I suck up to that stupid prat Malfoy," she finished with a hiss.  
  
"Watch it, Erin," warned Sara. "Remember, to Malfoy, you're just a stinky Mudblood."  
  
If they only knew, thought Severus, turning around and going back to his office. If they only knew. 


	12. Trust

The dream was back.  
  
It started out exactly as it had before - Erin, standing alone in the forest. The man came and dismounted the unicorn, then walked to her side.  
  
"Erin," he murmured.  
  
"Bryan," she said. "Wind-Runner," she added to the unicorn.  
  
This time, however, Bryan did not raise his hands to the hood of his cloak. Instead, he looked upward at the stars. "You're in Slytherin, or so I heard."  
  
"Yes," said Erin, suddenly weary. "I don't know why."  
  
"You'll know soon," said Bryan. Before Erin could question him, he continued on. "Erin, whatever happens, you must not give in."  
  
"What?" asked Erin, confused.  
  
"Trust me," said Bryan, moving a step closer.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Erin asked desperately.  
  
"It will get better," he said softly. "Trust me."  
  
Then the unicorn rode past, and he was gone.  
  
Erin woke up. This time, instead of feeling uneasy like before, she felt strangely comforted. "It will get better," the man had said. "Trust me."  
  
Of course, Erin thought as she pushed the covers off, it would be a lot easier to trust him if I knew who he was. Yawning, Erin pulled on her robes. Getting up only four hours after she had gone to sleep was usually not a good idea, but Erin wanted to be up early. She needed to talk to Harry.  
  
Yesterday, she'd sent a note to him using one of the school owls. She'd told him to meet her by the Whomping Willow at six a.m. Would he be there?  
  
He was. Erin, spotting him all the way across the lawn, ran joyfully to the tree. Harry smiled at her energy as she plopped down beside him.  
  
"Hi," she said, suddenly awkward.  
  
"Hi," he said back. Harry pulled a schedule out of his book bag. "We've got Magical Creatures with Hagrid today, and after lunch we have Potions together."  
  
"Oh," said Erin. This wasn't what she'd expected. Harry, seeing her bewildered look, put down his schedule.  
  
"Look, Erin," said Harry. "If you're worried about me not liking you because you're in Slytherin, don't worry. Sure, Malfoy's a prat, Snape's downright evil, and the others aren't much better, but - "  
  
"Thanks, Harry," said Erin sarcastically. "Downright comforting."  
  
Harry grinned and pulled her into a one-armed hug. "Don't worry. It'll work out okay. Did you know the Sorting Hat almost put me in Slytherin?"  
  
Erin looked back at him, shocked. Harry nodded. "Said it would, what was it, 'help me on the way to greatness'. Now, Slytherin isn't for me, but I bet that it'll definitely help you on the way to greatness."  
  
Tears in her eyes, Erin hugged Harry again. "Thanks, Harry."  
  
"No problem. And thanks to my wonderful tutoring, you won't have any problems in school."  
  
"Okay, Harry, that's going a bit far."  
  
"Just kidding." 


	13. Potions

The door slammed open. Professor Snape stalked into the dungeons, already snapping out instructions.  
  
"Get out rat spleens, leech juice, daisy roots, and unicorn hair. This is a general-healing potion. Well, hurry up!"  
  
The students scrambled to get their things. Severus paused at the front of the room. To his great displeasure, he saw that Erin was sitting next to Potter.  
  
"Cooper!" he called out sharply. Erin's head jerked up. She looked startled.  
  
"Move up," he ordered. Ignoring the hate-filled looks the Gryffindors were shooting at him, he strode quickly to the other side, glancing surreptitiously behind him. Erin's shoulders were slumped as she gathered her things and began to look for another seat. Severus felt a twinge of guilt; guilt that only increased as he realized that the only seat left was next to Malfoy.  
  
But he couldn't take back an order, so he let Erin move up next to Draco. Severus closed his eyes and prayed they would get through the lesson. Preferably unbruised.  
  
  
  
So this is my Head of House, thought Erin, settling into her new seat. What did he do that for?  
  
Draco smirked as she sat. Erin refused to look at him, instead twisting around to look at Harry. Harry gave her a helpless shrug.  
  
"Missing your Mudblood friends?" Draco hissed, quietly so that no one else would hear.  
  
"Harry happens to be of wizard parentage. And even if he wasn't, it wouldn't matter," said Erin coolly, forcing herself to keep her eyes on Professor Snape.  
  
"Not to you, of course - birds of a feather flock together, eh?" Draco's voice was steadily rising. "No wonder you like to sit with those, stupid, disgusting, Mudblood prats -" "Mr. Malfoy!" Snape said suddenly, appearing next to their table. He stared down at them coldly. "I must ask you to pay attention during my lesson."  
  
The classroom suddenly grew still as the students all stared at Snape. Snape? Tell off Malfoy?  
  
  
  
Severus realized that he had gone too far. Jerkily, he turned away from Erin and Draco and continued shouting instructions, finding some comfort in taking out his bad mood on Longbottom.  
  
Finally the class was done. The students were hurrying out when Severus suddenly spoke.  
  
"Ms. Cooper - a word."  
  
Hesitantly, Erin approached his desk, pushing back one strand of her honey-colored hair and waiting for him to speak.  
  
It was the first chance Severus had had to study his daughter up close. Her resemblance to Angelina was remarkable, but now that he had watched her, he was beginning to detect subtle differences. There was a subtle lift to Erin's head, a firmness of her lips, which Angelina had not had.  
  
"Professor?" Erin asked when he did not speak immediately.  
  
Severus hesitated, not sure how to put this. "If anybody harasses you about your parentage," he said, slowly and deliberately, "I want to know about it. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"You may go now."  
  
Erin left quickly. Severus watched her walk out the door, feeling a sudden burst of pride for his daughter. The situation might work out after all. 


	14. Fights in the Family

Five weeks passed quickly. Most of the Slytherins still gave Erin a hard time, but between her new friends and Professor Snape, they had difficulty affecting her.  
  
Blaise, Calvin, Sarah, and Erin had quickly formed a close little group. When Erin wasn't with the Gryffindors, she was with them. As Blaise had suggested, they were the outcasts of Slytherin, the fringe around the society. Malfoy was the prince, a fact that Erin grew to resent almost as greatly as her friend Blaise did. Sara didn't particularly care, and Calvin had only one thing to say - "Pride comes before a fall." For Blaise and Erin, however, this was not all that comforting.  
  
Snape quite simply confused Erin. He was cruel, sarcastic, and hateful. And yet he was looking after her. It was nothing very obvious, but it was there. Like once, just as Malfoy was beginning to walk over and torment her, Snape had stopped him for a moment to ask him about his essay, giving Erin time to escape. What was really strange was that her Gryffindor friends all insisted that Snape took the Mudblood vs. Pureblood thing very seriously. So why was her protecting her?  
  
Normally, Erin was smart enough to not bite the hand that fed her. But she had become increasingly curious about her Head. And increasingly frustrated with Snape's dealings with the Gryffindors. So she did something very stupid.  
  
She fought with him.  
  
It was a typical double Potions - Neville was already in tears.  
  
"Stupid boy," Snape spat. "Do you ever listen? How many times did I say to add only one turtle egg? One, Longbottom! Not one dozen!"  
  
"So-sorry," whimpered Neville. "I-I didn't m-mean to. M-malfoy pushed them in."  
  
"I've had enough of your lies," snarled Snape, his black eyes glittering with malice. "Clean it up immediately, and then report for your detention after - "  
  
Erin suddenly found herself on her feet. "Professor," she said loudly, "it's not his fault. Draco pushed the box in, like Neville said. I saw him."  
  
"Sit down, Ms. Cooper."  
  
"But Professor - "  
  
"Sit down!"  
  
"It's not his fault!" shouted Erin. "But you don't care!"  
  
"Cooper, sit down now!"  
  
"You just want to take points from Gryffindor!" Erin screamed. "That's all you care about! The stupid House Cup!"  
  
"SIT DOWN!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
They faced each other, Erin's chest heaving, Snape's hands clenched in fury. The students, Slytherin and Gryffindor alike, stared at them in silent horror.  
  
Snape's nostrils were flared with anger, but somehow he managed to contain it. "Detention, Cooper," said Snape through gritted teeth. "For a week. Another word and it will be five weeks. Sit. Down. Now."  
  
Slowly Erin sat, still staring at Snape. You could have heard a pin drop.  
  
The bell rang. Everybody except for Snape and Erin jumped.  
  
"Class dismissed," said Snape coldly, still holding Erin's gaze. "Cooper, you will report to Filch for your detentions."  
  
The class left silently. As the last person filed out, Erin rose and deliberately walked out, her head held high. Snape did not call her back. 


	15. Detention

The next week was possibly the worst one of Erin's life. Night after night, she was forced to clean what felt like all of Hogwarts; the hospital, the trophy room, the Great Hall, anywhere that Filch could find a speck of dirt.  
  
As for Potions, she and Professor Snape completely ignored each other. Erin no longer raised her hand, and Snape had stopped protecting her. Once again, the Slytherins could harass her all they liked. But some of the Slytherins felt that this wasn't enough. They wanted Cooper out of Slytherin.  
  
Malfoy decided to make his move. 


	16. Malfoy's Move

Erin was sitting next to Draco again. It was Double Potions. Erin had been dreading it all week. Walking in and seeing that the only seat left was next to Malfoy had just made it worse.  
  
For the first half of Potions, Malfoy left her alone. Erin was just beginning to relax when Draco tipped her bottle of octopus ink over.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Cooper."  
  
Erin ignored him and began to mop up the spill.  
  
"Snape got your tongue? Probably afraid to ever talk in his class again."  
  
Don't listen, Erin told herself.  
  
"You only got what you deserved. And here I am, nice enough to apologize for knocking your bottle over, and you don't even answer."  
  
Draco suddenly turned his chair around, thrusting his face close to hers.  
  
"Maybe somebody needs to teach you a lesson, Mudblood," he hissed in her ear.  
  
Erin turned to face him, meeting his cold, grey eyes with her own. "Maybe somebody needs to teach you a lesson," she shot back.  
  
"Think so, do you? All right. I challenge you to a duel."  
  
Erin was too angry to be cautious. "When?"  
  
"After your last detention. On top of the Astronomy Tower. No seconds - just us."  
  
"Fine," said Erin, turning back to her potion.  
  
The bell that rang an hour later couldn't have been more welcome. Erin left quickly and turned her footsteps to the library.  
  
She had studying to do.  
  
  
  
Why? thought Severus furiously. Why does Erin have to be so stubborn?  
  
He'd protected her, helped her, and she'd picked a fight. And now she wouldn't even look at him.  
  
And besides all of that, there were beginning to be rumors. That Voldemort had a child here at Hogwarts. If anybody found out about Erin -  
  
Severus sighed and pushed the bed covers off. It was going to be another sleepless night.  
  
  
  
Erin took the steps up to the Astronomy Tower two at a time. She was exhausted from detention, but she forced herself to be alert. She was going to need every bit of magic she had. And remember everything she had learned at the library.  
  
Draco was already waiting for her.  
  
"You took your sweet time," he sneered as Erin climbed out of the trapdoor. Erin did not answer. Instead, she glanced upward. Heavy clouds and a cold wind. It was going to rain.  
  
Erin lowered her gaze and stared haughtily at Draco. "Come on," she said coldly, pulling out her wand. "I want to get this over with."  
  
  
  
Severus ducked quickly behind a corner as Mrs. Norris walked past. Severus, of course, was allowed to be out at night, but he didn't particularly care for other teachers to know where he went.  
  
Mrs. Norris vanished and Severus hurried onward to the Astronomy Tower. He needed fresh air.  
  
  
  
Erin and Draco bowed to each other. They straightened and held out their wands. "One," said Draco, his pale eyes glinting. "Two. THREE!"  
  
  
  
Why, Severus thought as he approached the top of the tower stairs, is the trapdoor open?  
  
  
  
Draco leaped towards Erin. "Tarantellagra!" he yelled.  
  
Erin ducked as the hot blast of magic seared past her. "Expelliarmus!" she cried out, returning fire. Above them, the heavens opened. Rain poured down fiercely.  
  
  
  
Severus heard the duel above him. Merlin's beard, he thought desperately, what have I done?  
  
  
  
Erin missed Draco. Before the boy could fire again, she lunged towards him, knocking him to the cold stone floor. Draco kicked at her, and Erin rolled away. When she came up again, Draco was pressed against the stone wall that bordered the tower.  
  
He shouted a spell that was completely indecipherable in the howling wind. Erin didn't wait.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" she cried out once more. The red flash shot from her wand and caught Draco full in the chest. Erin could see the startled look in his eyes as he was flung up and over the wall.  
  
With only the slightest hesitation, Erin leapt up and threw herself on top of the wall. With one hand she grasped Draco's robes.  
  
"Help," he gasped, dangling.  
  
"Hold on!" Erin shouted above the rain. Erin's hand was slipping, so she grabbed Draco's outstretched hand with her other one. But with nothing to hold her to the wall, Erin herself was slipping - below her, she could see the ground three hundred feet away - they were about to fall -  
  
Then a hand gripped the back of Erin's robe, pulling herself and Draco back over the wall. All three of them - Erin, Draco, and their rescuer - fell backward and lay sprawled on the wet floor, letting the rain pour onto them.  
  
Their rescuer was getting up. Panting, he leaned against the wall. "What in blazes did you think you were doing?" he spat.  
  
It was Snape.  
  
  
  
Severus faced his students in the Slytherin common room. Even after sitting by a hot fire and downing two cups of chocolate each, all three of them were still shivering.  
  
"That," Severus said slowly and deliberately, "was an incredibly stupid thing to do."  
  
Draco was looking down at the floor, his shoulders slumped. Erin seemed to find the stone wall over Severus' shoulder extremely interesting.  
  
"I would have expected more common sense from Slytherin's best students."  
  
Erin's eyes flicked to Severus, wide with surprise. He ignored her reaction and continued.  
  
"Thankfully, nobody else knows what happened. I will hold my tongue - if," Severus glared at them, "it does not happen again. Ever. Do you understand?"  
  
Erin and Draco's heads bobbed.  
  
"Now get to bed." Severus swept out of the common room. At the moment, he was incredibly relieved that his daughter and Draco were all right. He would handle the problem of the rumors about Erin later.  
  
  
  
Back in the common room, Draco and Erin looked at each other.  
  
"Decent of him," said Draco awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah," said Erin.  
  
They got up and went to their dorms. 


	17. Rumors

From that night onward, peace reigned. An unsteady, awkward peace, but peace. Draco stopped harassing Erin, Erin stopped picking fights, and Severus resumed protecting his daughter.  
  
Severus should have felt more relaxed. But in truth, he was as tense and worried as ever. The rumors about Voldemort's child had flourished, and Severus suspected that the Ministry of Magic would soon investigate.  
  
Halloween had been celebrated two weeks before, and already all of Hogwarts was longing for Christmas break. A longing, thought Severus, reflected in their test scores. Only a few students - Erin included - had passed his most recent exam. It looked like he was going to have to make up test scores for the Slytherins again. He could care less about the other Houses. Let them fail.  
  
Severus picked up another test to grade. He was in the teacher's lounge, which for once was empty. Suddenly he heard voices coming down the hall.  
  
"I must object, Cornelius," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus, if You-Know-Who's child really is here, then we need to know." Fudge sounded irritated.  
  
Severus froze. They were coming in here. Wanting to listen to the rest of their conversation, he looked frantically for a place to hide.  
  
The doorknob began to turn. Severus decided on his last resort.  
  
He turned into a mongoose.  
  
Severus-turned-animal quickly ducked beneath a sofa as Fudge and Dumbledore entered the room. Severus had been an unregistered Animagi ever since his school days, a fact that only Dumbledore knew. When he changed, he became a mongoose - a cat-bodied, weasel-faced animal from India that was famous for its snake-catching abilities. This secret skill had come in handy more than once. Now was one of those times.  
  
Above Severus, Dumbledore and Fudge sat on the couch. Severus' bright red eyes widened as he eavesdropped.  
  
"Cornelius, doing this will merely agitate the students. They are already beginning to be suspicious of each other Ministry confirmation of the rumors will only make things worse."  
  
"Albus, this child is a danger to itself and to others, and probably in league with his or her father. To protect everyone, the child must be identified."  
  
"And if the rumors are untrue?"  
  
"Then we can forget the whole business."  
  
There was a silence. Dumbledore spoke again. "Then there is nothing I can do to dissuade you?"  
  
"No. This is a Ministry order. You do see why, don't you?" Fudge's voice was suddenly pleading.  
  
"I can see your reasoning," said Dumbledore neutrally. Severus could hear him get up and walk towards the door. "But all that I feel is a great pity for this child."  
  
"What do you mean?" Fudge asked, but Dumbledore had already left. Fudge hesitated for a moment, then followed.  
  
When he was sure that they were gone, Severus darted out from under the couch and quickly Transfigured back into his normal shape. Without even pausing for breath, he threw open the door and ran down the halls.  
  
"Honeydukes," he gasped to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. The gargoyle sprang aside and Severus flung himself into Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster was sitting behind his desk.  
  
"I was - " Severus started, holding the stitch in his side.  
  
"I know," said Dumbledore. "The test will be performed within two days. I'm asking for each Head of House," here Dumbledore paused significantly, "to provide a list of the students whom they feel should be tested. I will not be reviewing these. I'm leaving it up to your judgement."  
  
"Thank you," said Seveurs quietly.  
  
"You're welcome," said Dumbledore. 


	18. Starlight

Things happened very quickly after that.  
  
By the next day Severus had turned in his list, as had the other Heads. Erin, of course, was absent from it. But Severus decided he had to make sure that she wouldn't be in danger.  
  
"What's that?" he asked when he caught Potter and his daughter sitting in the Great Hall together, looking intently at something.  
  
"Um - it's a- a," stammered Erin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Baby snake I found on the grounds yesterday," she said in a rush. Potter nodded.  
  
"Is that so? No animals except for familiars are allowed in the Great Hall. I will see you in detention, tomorrow night, Ms. Cooper," said Severus as he stalked away, trying desperately to ignore Erin's startled, heart-broken look.  
  
It was a pity - he and Erin had been getting on much better lately. But he needed to make sure.  
  
When the night came, Erin trudged slowly into the dungeons.  
  
"I need you to skin these," Severus said, showing her a bucket of shrivelfigs. "I will be in the Great Hall, but I will be coming back to check on your progress, so don't laze about. Understood?"  
  
Erin nodded and picked up a knife. Severus left quickly and hurried to the Great Hall. He, of course, knew that nothing would happen, but the Ministry had insisted on all the staff being present.  
  
For the first time all year Severus felt completely relaxed. The Ministry would exhaust itself trying to find Voldemort's child, and when they did not succeed, all notion of such a person would be given up. Erin would be safe.  
  
Because it wasn't just the Ministry who wanted to know. It was Voldemort. He would have heard the rumors by now, and realized that such a child was certainly possible. He, too, would be waiting for the results most anxiously.  
  
Thanks to Dumbledore and himself, however, there wouldn't be any.  
  
Back in the dungeon, Erin put down her knife after skinning twelve of the wretched fruits. Detention! Just for showing Harry a snake! All she'd wanted Harry to do was talk to it, but then Snape had to come along and give her detention. For no reason.  
  
Well, she wasn't going to miss the testing. After all, if she was in school with Voldemort's child, she did deserve the right to know who it was. Erin pulled a quill and a piece of parchment out of her bag.  
  
"Professor - I've just gone to the bathroom. I'll be right back," she wrote, putting it where it was easily visible. There. If Snape did come back, he would find this and assume she had only left for a few minutes, instead of all of her detention. Even if she was found out, what was Snape going to do; take points from his own House? Slytherin was in no danger of that!  
  
Quickly, Erin sneaked down to the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
The test was extremely simple. It had to be - there were over three hundred students to test.  
  
The student simply stepped into a large golden pentagon that had a star inside of it. If the student were related to Voldemort, the star would light up bright green. If not, everything remained exactly the same. The Ministry had already tested a good fifty students.  
  
"So, it's like Muggles' DNA testing," said Hermione as she, Ron, and Harry waited in line. There had been quite a few eyebrows raised at the sight of Harry Potter on McGonagall's 'to be tested' list, but she had remained firm. Every single student in her house was to be tested.  
  
"DNA?" asked Ron.  
  
Hermione began a very long explanation. Harry tuned her out as he stood on one foot and then the other. He wondered how Erin's detention was going.  
  
  
  
Erin slipped into the Great Hall, on the opposite side of the staff table. Her note wouldn't do any good if Snape saw her in here. Luckily, he was looking in a different direction, which gave her the chance to squeeze in next to Harry.  
  
"Hey!" she whispered. Harry whipped around, startled, and grinned.  
  
"Erin! How'd you get out of detention?" whispered Ron, looking awed. Hermione tut-tutted behind them.  
  
"I'm not in Slytherin for nothing," said Erin with a wink and grin. She looked around her. The long, winding line of students was gradually shortening. All around the hall, Aurors stood tense and waiting.  
  
"What are they for?" asked Erin.  
  
"Probably to capture Voldemort's son or daughter or whatever, if they're discovered," said Ron. "Blimey, I'm tired."  
  
"Not me," said Erin.  
  
"Well of course you're not," said Hermione, "you're not even going to be tested. You can leave whenever you like."  
  
"Think I'll stick around," said Erin. "I mean, you never know, do you? What if it's somebody we know?"  
  
"Oi, look!" shouted somebody. "It's Erin!"  
  
  
  
Severus needed to go check on Erin. He rose slowly, trying not to attract the attention of the Aurors around him. An old habit, that one.  
  
As he rose, he heard somebody shout out his daughter's name. He looked up just in time to see the catastrophe.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Erin!" shouted George Weasley. "Come in for voluntary testing?"  
  
"Behold Voldemort's daughter!" shouted Fred. Together, the twins pushed Erin into the pentagon.  
  
She stumbled backward, giggling so hard she couldn't even talk. One foot landed squarely in the middle of the star.  
  
The pentagon remained golden. The students around them were howling with laughter as Fred and George grinned.  
  
Then the star lit up green. 


	19. Runaway

Okay, I figured everyone would probably kill me if I left it like that, and my Dad told me to stop doing cliffhangers, so here's the next chapter. Happy Christmas.  
  
  
  
Back to the story -  
  
  
  
Erin stared down at the star beneath her foot.  
  
No. It couldn't be.  
  
She had parents, Muggle parents. She was Erin Cooper. There was no way she could be Voldemort's daughter.  
  
It was a mistake, it had to be a mistake. Around her, Erin could hear people shouting, but it all sounded dim and far away.  
  
She lifted her foot up, put it back down. Still green.  
  
Had she gone color blind or something?  
  
Then somebody grabbed her arm. Instinctively, Erin tried to jerk away.  
  
"Oh no ye don't, missy," sneered a voice above her. Time was speeding up again. Her arm hurt.  
  
"Let - go -," she said faintly. She thought she could hear Harry calling her name. Around her, Erin could hear the other Aurors coming up to grab her. Put her in jail, maybe. Feed her to the dementors.  
  
At that moment, reality crashed back in. She could see and hear again. More importantly, she could move. And all that Erin could think about was getting away.  
  
Erin smashed her knee into the man's groin. He doubled over in pain as Erin turned and ran blindly from the hall. A few Aurors tried to stop her, but she simply bowled them over. Sheer panic was coursing through her veins. She had to get out!  
  
Finally she was at the door. Erin flung it open and raced into the night outside. Towards the only place she could think of to hide. The Dark Forest.  
  
"Erin!" Severus shouted above the crowd. Erin had managed to break free of the Aurors and was streaking towards the door. Around him, students fought to get away. Everything was confused.  
  
"Erin!" he shouted again, but it was too late. Erin had already fled outside. Cursing fiercely, Severus pulled out his wand and pushed his way through the panicking students. One Auror tried to grab him, but Severus smashed his elbow into the man's face. The Auror went down without a cry, blood streaming freely from his nose. Roughly, Severus pushed people out of his way. He was almost to the door now.  
  
Suddenly, searing pain shot through his left arm. Gasping, Severus bent over and pulled up the sleeve of his robe. On his pale skin, the Dark Mark was burning black.  
  
Voldemort was summoning his followers. He knew who his daughter was. He was coming to get her.  
  
  
  
Erin was in the forest now. There was no noise except for her breathless panting. The only light came from the moon and stars above.  
  
For the first time, Erin stopped running and stood still. Everything seemed strangely familiar. She felt like she had been her before.  
  
Of course. Her dream. It had looked exactly like this, except that Bryan and Wind-Runner were nowhere to be seen. But somehow, Erin had the feeling she was not alone.  
  
Suddenly Erin was afraid. She pulled her wand out of her robes and gripped it tightly.  
  
"Who's there?" she called out. Her voice rang eerily in the dark stillness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Somehow, Dumbledore managed to restore calm. Everybody was suddenly very quiet.  
  
Severus knew that he had to go and find Erin, but the pain in his arm was too intense for him to move. It had never felt like this before, never. He bent over it once again, his breath coming in ragged gasps. He could see Aurors around him closing in, obviously taking him for a Death Eater from the mark on his arm. Severus didn't care about them. He had to find his daughter.  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore was standing in front of him. Severus looked up.  
  
"Voldemort," he managed to whisper. "He knows - "  
  
  
  
Just like in the Great Hall, a hand grabbed Erin's arm.  
  
Erin turned to see a masked man staring coldly down at her. From what she could see of his face, this had to Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father.  
  
"So glad you could join us, Ms. Kristoff," he said smoothly. He smiled with evil pleasure. "We've been waiting for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Severus, Dumbledore, and a handful of other teachers ran into the forest. The pain in Severus' arm had faded to a dull throb now. He paid no attention.  
  
Dumbledore paused suddenly, making McGonagall almost collide into the Headmaster. "We'll need to split up," said Dumbledore shortly. His tall, thin frame threw off power even as his blue eyes blazed with fury. "Severus and I will go straight ahead. Minerva, to the left. The rest of you, to the right. We need to find Erin before her father does."  
  
  
  
"Master!" called Lucius. "Master, over here!"  
  
Erin fought and struggled, but it was no use. Lucius was a full- grown man, and she was just a teenage girl.  
  
"How brave," smirked Lucius as she twisted in his grip. "Really, you do look like Angelina. Let's hope that you're more intelligent."  
  
  
  
Severus and Dumbledore heard Lucius shout at the exact same time. They glanced at each other, then plunged ahead.  
  
  
  
Erin kicked Lucius in the shin. Hard. His smirk was wiped away by a wince. Erin kicked him again with savage pleasure.  
  
"You little brat," he snarled, raising one hand to hit her.  
  
Suddenly, out of the darkness, a shimmering white figure plunged through the trees and reared up over Erin. Lucius gave a startled cry and released his captive. Erin fell to the ground and was nearly trampled by the unicorns' golden hooves. Lucius cried out again as the unicorn chased him through the trees. Erin lay still on the cold forest floor, trying to catch her breath.  
  
The unicorn came galloping back. Erin looked up at it. The unicorn wasn't alone. On its back was a figure entirely cloaked in black. From inside the hood, Erin could see the faintest glimmer of blue eyes.  
  
"Bryan," she whispered. "Wind-Runner."  
  
The unicorn pranced in acknowledgement even as its rider nodded. Suddenly, Bryan cocked his head in a listening position. Wind- Runner reared up and began to gallop away.  
  
"Bryan!" she shouted after him, but he was already gone.  
  
"Erin?" came another voice. "Erin!"  
  
Snape and Dumbledore burst through the trees.  
  
"Erin," gasped Snape. "Are you all right?"  
  
She nodded, suddenly feeling extremely tired. Too tired to ask why her teacher was using her first name.  
  
Snape knelt down and hugged her, pressing her against his robes. For a second, Erin was startled (Snape? Hug her?), but then she relaxed. She wasn't in the mood to question something that felt so natural.  
  
Her eyes closed drowsily, and within seconds, Voldemort's daughter had fallen fast asleep in the Potion Master's arms.  
  
  
  
Okay, faithful readers, I need some help. How do you want me to end this? I don't mean that it's about to end (far from it! I have too many good bits to cram in), but I do need an idea of what direction to head in. Should Erin kill Voldemort outright? Should I end this story at the end of the Hogwarts' school year and write a sequel? Does my story suck and I should stop altogether? What? Warning: I will look at everyone's ideas, but I'm not going to post what the end will be. That would spoil everything. PS - does anybody have any guesses as to who Bryan is? Hint; he has been in Hogwarts before. (hee hee - oh, this is going to be so good. Don't worry, I'll try to put the answer in the story fairly soon) 


	20. Changes

Erin had slept for nearly two days, worn out from fear. When she woke up, Snape had told her everything. In some ways, his story had made a lot of sense. She was in Slytherin because she was a Pureblood. And Snape - or Severus, now, I guess, thought Erin - had been protecting her because he was her guardian. But who exactly was Angelina Kristoff? What about her parents in America?  
  
Sara, Calvin, and Blaise had all been in to see her. They hadn't seemed too surprised at the news. She had yet to hear from the Gryffindors.  
  
The Slytherins, on the other hand, were very generous. Erin hardly had room to move between the candy and the flowers that adorned her bedside tables. Erin wanted to throw all of it into the fire. They had hated her because of her parentage, and now they liked her because of it.  
  
The door to the hospital wing opened. Erin looked up eagerly, hoping to see Harry, but was surprised to see Draco Malfoy instead. The blonde boy came over and sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Here," he drawled, shoving something into her arms. Erin looked down to find a tiny black kitten snoozing in her arms.  
  
"Our cat had kittens," Draco continued. "I thought you might like one."  
  
"Thinks this makes up for everything, huh?" said Erin tartly, her anger suddenly boiling up.  
  
"Well, at least for saving my life," said Draco. "This might make up for the rest of it." He pulled something out of his robes and handed it to Erin. It was the Daily Prophet. The foremost headline read "You-Know- Who's Daughter Found At Hogwarts."  
  
Erin read down the column.  
  
  
  
  
  
You-Know-Who's daughter, Erin Kristoff, is attending Hogwarts, writes reporter Oscar Hund. A fifth year who has been at Hogwarts for nearly three months now, Kristoff is a possible danger to the magical community.  
  
The Daily Prophet can prove that Kristoff has fought with her teachers, visited the Dark Forest against school rules, and even attacked Aurors.  
  
"She kicked me in the crotch," complained one Auror, who wished to remain unnamed. "Hurt bloody bad, too."  
  
"She's pretty powerful," said Angelina Johnson, a seventh year at Hogwarts. "I heard she knocked somebody out with just a Disarming Spell."  
  
Even worse, the Daily Prophet has determined that Kristoff has ingratiated herself with Harry Potter, who has also been diagnosed 'disturbed and dangerous'.  
  
"They go everywhere together. They're really good friends," observed Henry Creevey, a Gryffindor.  
  
The Daily Prophet can only hope that these two teenagers are contained before they can do any more damage."  
  
  
  
Erin launched into some creative cursing. Draco restrained a smile until she had finished raving.  
  
"Just imagine if Rita Skeeter had written it," he said, picking up the article from Erin's lap. Erin groaned at the thought.  
  
At this point, Harry, Ron, and Hermione burst into the hospital wing. All three stopped dead at the sight of Draco. Draco's lip curled at the sight of them, but he stood up from Erin's bed.  
  
"I'll see you later, Erin," he called back softly over his shoulder as he left.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked after Draco suspiciously, but Harry flung himself into the chair next to Erin's bed and gave her a hug. Erin buried her face in his robes, her shoulders suddenly shaking. She hadn't been sure if he would come.  
  
Harry held her that way for a long time. Finally he released her, and Erin scrambled to get back in a sitting position.  
  
"Um-" she started awkwardly.  
  
"George and Fred say they're sorry," said Ron hastily, also taking a seat. "Actually, they said they beg for your forgiveness and are eternally at your command."  
  
"Tell them it's okay," said Erin, who couldn't restrain a somewhat sad smile. "At least I know now."  
  
"They're saying Snape is your guardian," said Hermione, who looked anxious to get the facts straight.  
  
Erin poured out the whole story. The Gryffindors listened intently until, exhausted, Erin collapsed back onto her pillows.  
  
"Snape? Loved your mum? I'm sorry, but that's sort of - "said Ron.  
  
"Gross," finished Harry.  
  
"Actually, it sounds kind of sweet," said Hermione, blushing. Ron and Harry looked at her like she was insane.  
  
"Well, at least the Slytherins are treating you better," said Harry, reading one of the cards on her nightstand.  
  
"Yeah, they feel downright guilty," said Ron with a snort. "Better watch out, Erin. They're no friends of yours."  
  
"Don't I know it," said Erin. The kitten in her lap suddenly meowed.  
  
"Blimey, I didn't see that. Who gave you this?" asked Ron, picking up the cuddly kitten.  
  
"Malfoy," said Erin. "And he showed me the Daily Prophet." "Ugh," said Hermione.  
  
"What, to Malfoy or to the article?"  
  
"Both," she said.  
  
"OUT!" screeched Madame Pomfrey, jerking back the curtains that surrounded Erin's bed. "She needs REST!"  
  
Ron and Hermione said quick good-byes and skidded frantically away. Harry, risking Madame Pomfrey's wrath, gave Erin another hug.  
  
"Harry," she whispered. "What does all of this mean? Voldemort my father, Snape my guardian - "  
  
Harry pushed her gently back against the pillows and touched a finger to her lips. "Nothing's changed," he said firmly. Then, seeing Madame Pomfrey coming back over, he ran to the door.  
  
Is that true? Erin wondered, turning over and staring at the hanging curtains. Has nothing changed? Will anybody be able to look at me again without seeing my father in me?  
  
She didn't have an answer. But there was one mystery within her grasp. As soon as possible, she was going to the Dark Forest to find Bryan. 


	21. The Man in Black

Erin grabbed a handful each of Fred and George's robes and yanked. The twins yelped as they were jerked backwards and fell to the floor. Around them, the students in the hall stared.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" demanded George, rubbing his sore rear.  
  
"I need to talk to you guys," said Erin.  
  
"All right, all right," grumbled Fred, gathering up his scattered books. "But not right now, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, we're about to be late for our Potions lesson," said George.  
  
"I don't suppose you could talk to Snape for us, could you?" asked Fred hopefully. "He gave us detention last lesson."  
  
"After you blew up six cauldrons with a firework," said Erin with a grin.  
  
"Aw, it was just a joke."  
  
"I'll meet you guys at seven by the statue of Wendelin the Weird," said Erin firmly.  
  
"Fine, fine," said George. The bell rang.  
  
"Oh, no," groaned Fred, and without a further word the twins scampered off. Erin looked after them for a few minutes, then turned back to the Great Hall. Dumbledore had given her two days off of lessons, for which Erin was grateful. Bad enough being stared at in the halls; class would have been torture.  
  
The students of Hogwarts, excepting her closest friends, left her alone - avoided her, actually. Erin knew what the Bloody Baron must feel like. Half-invisible, half-feared. And she didn't dare pick up the Daily Prophet.  
  
Draco had taken to haunting her path. Erin didn't know what to make of him. He seemed to be constantly at her side, somebody to lean on. There was something almost - servile - about his manner. The quiet and faithful butler. It creeped Erin out.  
  
It was a long time until seven, but finally Erin met Fred and George at the statue. It was dark and quiet, since most of the other students were doing homework.  
  
"Okay, I presume there's an explanation coming," said George as he leaned against the statue.  
  
"I need to know about the Dark Forest," said Erin.  
  
The twins exchanged looks.  
  
"You mean, you're going to go in there?" asked George.  
  
Erin nodded.  
  
"Don't think you should," said Fred hesitantly. "He might be waiting for you." Erin needed no explanation of who "he" was.  
  
"Oh, for heaven's sake, you sound like Percy," she snapped, exasperated. George laughed at his twin. "Besides," she added, "that's why I need your help."  
  
Fred rubbed his chin and grinned. "Well, I suppose we could give you a few tips - "  
  
  
  
At twelve, Erin decided to go. She slipped out of her bed and pulled on, not her robes, but her Muggle jeans. They would be easier to walk in.  
  
Polaris, her kitten, yawned and stretched on her pillow. The black cat jumped off her bed and padded after her as Erin put on her cloak and crept out of the common room. Erin scooped up the purring kitten and cradled him against her. He might be able to give her warning if anything threatened her - and besides, it was nice to have company.  
  
Ten minutes later, Erin was running silently across the grass to the Dark Forest.  
  
She stood in a clearing lit only by a pool of moonlight. Putting Polaris down, she sat and waited. A breeze murmured eerily through the trees, and Erin shivered.  
  
"Bryan?" she whispered. "Wind-Runner?"  
  
Only the breeze answered, but Erin somehow knew that they were nearby.  
  
Thoughtfully Erin stood. With sudden decision, she turned around and pretended to twist her ankle. She fell to the ground and gasped in mock pain. A concerned Polaris bounded up and meowed in her ear, but nothing else happened.  
  
Then, suddenly, they were there. Out of the corner of her eye, Erin could see the glimmering shape of Wind-Runner. Polaris, startled, leaped away and hissed as a hand gripped Erin's arm and pulled her up. Erin, still faking her sprained ankle, fell against the man. He caught her and held her gently in his arms. Erin's hand caught the rim of his hood and pushed. The cloth slid away from his face.  
  
Bryan's face was thin and white. His eyes were a bright blue, shimmering like a unicorns, and wide open with shock. But Erin hardly noticed this. What she noticed were the scars - dark, smooth scars, like none she had ever seen before. They criscrossed around his eyes and over his nose, concentrating on his left cheek and right temple. They almost looked like handprints -  
  
Bryan dropped her and turned to run, but Erin grabbed his ankle. He fell ungracefully to the ground. Wind-Runner reared in agitation as Bryan struggled to be free.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Erin panted, standing up and pointing her wand at Bryan, who was still on the ground.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked quietly. His voice was as smooth and rich as it had been in her dream. He sat up carefully. Wind-Runner pranced nervously.  
  
"Peace, brother," Bryan told the unicorn softly.  
  
"Who are you?" Erin demanded.  
  
Bryan looked up, his shimmering blue eyes sad. "Do you really want to know?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes," said Erin stubbornly. In one fluid movement, Bryan rose to his feet and stood by her side.  
  
"I am a friend," he said, touching her cheek with one white finger. "And an enemy of your enemy. That is all you need to know."  
  
"No, it isn't," whispered Erin.  
  
Gently, Bryan tilted her head up and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry. I will be here for you."  
  
Then, just as suddenly, he was gone. Erin stood dazed for a minute, then turned and pounded the tree next to her in frustration.  
  
"Please don't tell us you came out here, in the middle of the night, to hit a tree," said George behind her. Erin whipped around, startled.  
  
"Yeah, I always thought of you as the tree-hugger type," said Fred, stepping out from behind his brother. "I don't suppose there's any point in asking what you're doing here."  
  
"No," said Erin truthfully.  
  
"Come on," said George, offering her his arm. "Let's go home." 


	22. Scarred

Sorry this took me so long - I was gone from my computer for a few days. So, anyway, I'm giving you a nice long chapter to make up for it. Heck, I even tell you who "Bryan" is. Bon Appetite.  
  
  
  
Erin walked quickly down the long staircase to the dungeons. Things were getting too deep for her. She needed to tell Severus about Bryan.  
  
He wasn't in his classroom. Suddenly panicked, Erin wheeled and nearly ran to her guardian's office. She flung open the door.  
  
"Sever - " she started, but a steely hand clamped over her mouth. Erin found herself looking straight into Lucius Malfoy's cold gray eyes.  
  
"We've been waiting for you," he whispered into her ear.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, Professor, we haven't seen Erin anywhere," said Calvin, looking up from his chess game with Sara. Severus nodded curtly and left the common room, trying to ignore the panicked fluttering in his heart. His daughter wasn't in the common room, in the Great Hall, or with the Gryffindors. Outside was a howling blizzard. Where could she be?  
  
"Severus," said Dumbledore quietly behind him. Severus jumped and turned, annoyed that the Headmaster had interrupted his search. His annoyance quickly changed into concern. Dumbledore looked more shaken than he had ever seen him.  
  
"What?" Severus half-whispered, his heart beating quickly.  
  
"Erin has been captured by Lord Voldemort."  
  
  
  
Severus studied his office. His desk was overturned, the chairs scattered and broken. Parchment littered the floor. Scorch marks on the wall indicated that Erin had put up a fight.  
  
"How did they leave?" McGonagall was asking Dumbledore. She sounded very far away.  
  
Severus kneeled down and picked up a shred of black cloth from the floor as Dumbledore answered. "They must have used a Portkey. She will be beyond our reach by now."  
  
Severus clutched at the cloth. It was a scrap torn from a Death Eater's mask. He tossed it to the floor, shouldered roughly past Dumbledore and McGonagall, and walked quickly down the hall. He heard McGonagall calling after him and walked faster, then broke into a run. He flew up the stairs and burst into the Great Hall. He shoved his way past the students and entered the little anteroom that led to Hogwarts' grounds.  
  
"Severus!" called Dumbledore.  
  
Severus pulled out his wand as Dumbledore came closer. "I lost Angelina to him," he said hoarsely. His black eyes glittered strangely. "I'm not going to lose Erin." And without another word he stepped out into the driving snow.  
  
  
  
Erin awoke slowly. To her great surprise, she wasn't tied up. Gently she stood, wincing at her various injuries, and looked around. She was in a large cloth tent lit only by a few levitating lamps. Behind Erin, a section of the cloth was pushed back silently, and another person entered.  
  
"Well," he whispered, and Erin whipped around, startled. "We meet at last."  
  
Erin could only stare in numb horror. The man before her wasn't, couldn't be human - he was too thin, too pale, his fingers were too long. No human had eyes like that, such a gleaming red, or such snake-like nostrils either. No, not human. But he had been. Once.  
  
"What?" asked the creature. His voice was high and cold; there was a faint hissing quality to it reminiscent of Parselmouth. He spread his arms wide. "No welcoming hug for your father? Not even a simple greeting?"  
  
Erin was shaking from head to toe. There was no way this man - thing - could be her father. She shook her head wildly.  
  
Voldemort laughed, a high, cold, mirthless laugh. "Don't wish to claim me? I suppose I cannot blame you - I had no wish to claim my father, either."  
  
"You're no father of mine," spat Erin, suddenly finding her voice.  
  
Voldemort, to her surprise, merely shrugged. "Have it your way, then. I am not your father. Therefore, we will come to business." He walked over and lifted Erin's chin with one finger. She stood still, suddenly unable to move. "You will join me."  
  
Severus had long given up struggling through the snow as a human and had switched to mongoose form. The fur of a mongoose was not meant for British weather, but no matter; this was of little importance to him now.  
  
Suddenly one small paw sank into past the crust than enabled him to walk on the surface. Severus shivered and pulled it out, then cautiously explored the broken patch. Just as he had thought - something had recently passed by and left a footprint. Or, rather, a hoofprint. A unicorn's hoofprint.  
  
A hoofprint wasn't much to follow, but they small broken patches would at least keep him in a straight line. And they were heading to where Severus thought Voldemort might be camping.  
  
Valiantly, the mongoose bounded onward.  
  
  
  
"No," said Erin fiercely. She jerked her head out of Voldemort's grasp. "Never."  
  
Voldemort laughed again. "Oh, I can see why so many doubted that you were a Slytherin. Such a brave little heart, so defiant." Voldemort leaned forward, thrusting his face close to Erin's. "But I know why you were chosen. Would you like to see?" And, stepping over to one cloth wall, he yanked the blanket off a tall object. An ornate mirror gleamed in the lamplight.  
  
Curious despite her dire situation, Erin stepped closer. She stared into the mirror's depths. It began to show her things. Events. People. What she had always, really wanted more than anything.  
  
"You see," Voldemort whispered into her ear. "Why did you think you were put in Slytherin? The Sorting Hat saw it, you know. It is the gift of our family. Power. Power and the lust for more. Why were you so eager to learn magic from Harry Potter? Because you wanted that power."  
  
"I can give you power, more than you've ever dreamed of. Together, we could do great things."  
  
Erin turned her face away from the mirror, her shoulders shaking. She knew it was the truth. Oh, what would Harry say if he could see what she saw in this cursed mirror?  
  
Harry's face suddenly swam before her. What she wouldn't give to see him now, broken glasses, untidy hair, knobbly knees and all. Oh, Harry -  
  
As she thought this, the scenes in the mirror began to change. Subtly, delicately. Began to include a certain dark-haired boy. And Erin, seeing this, felt a sudden flash of hope. The mirror was not a dictator of her fate. She could still choose.  
  
She turned, looked her father in the eye, and said what she knew to be her last words. "Never."  
  
Voldemort's face tightened in rage. His red eyes suddenly blazed as he drew himself up. "So be it," he whispered. Erin turned to run, but he caught her and tossed her to the floor. "Die, as your mother did. AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
There was a flash of green light and the rush of speeding death. The spell caught Erin in the head, just left of her left eye. It hurt. She collapsed backwards.  
  
Darkness. Darkness, darkness, and more darkness. But then the darkness was fading. She could hear again. Someone was shouting, and there was a - a horse? - neighing. Someone scooped her up, and at that point Erin once more lost consciousness. But she had time for one last coherent thought.  
  
I'm alive.  
  
  
  
The snow exploded to Severus' right. The mongoose whirled and immediately tensed into a fighting position as a huge cobra reared out of the snow. Not Voldemort's snake, thank goodness. Lucius Malfoy's Animagi.  
  
Even if Severus had wanted to stop it, the mongoose in him had fully taken over. With a rattling war cry, he leaped and caught his teeth in the snake's hood. The snake shook him off, and Severus landed in the snow and leaped up just in time to avoid Malfoy's strike. Suddenly there were pounding hoofbeats, and the snake slithered rapidly away as a shimmering unicorn pounded up.  
  
Panting from the short battle, Severus sprang back into his human self. There were two people riding the unicorn, a cowled man and an unconscious girl. With a cry Severus pulled Erin off the unicorn and held her closely. She was alive - she was breathing. Gently he brushed her hair back - and his breath caught as he glimpsed the lightning scar next to her eye. He looked up into the face of the man astride the unicorn. He tensed.  
  
"I thought you were dead," he said tersely.  
  
"We need to get her to Hogwarts," said the man. "Can you Apparate to the edge of the grounds and prepare them for her?"  
  
Severus nodded. Reluctantly he let his daughter go, and without another word he Apparated to the edges of the grounds. Five minutes later he staggered inside. McGonagall gave a little scream.  
  
"Severus - are you - is Erin - "  
  
"Erin is coming," Severus said, brushing himself off. "Prof - a man is bringing her."  
  
"Is she alive?"  
  
"Yes. Why, I don't know," said Severus. He was only beginning to numbly realize what all of this meant. McGonagall's eyes widened.  
  
"Do - do you mean?"  
  
"I think," said Dumbledore firmly, "that Madame Pomfrey needs to prepare a bed for Miss Kristoff."  
  
The teachers left to inform Madame Pomfrey. It was late, and all of the other students were in bed. A few minutes later, a robed and cowled figure carrying an unconscious Erin walked to the hospital wing.  
  
As the man entered, Severus leaped up and retrieved his daughter. Gently he laid her down on the bed. She stirred and murmured, the lightning scar clearly visible. As the teachers watched her, the man pulled off his hood.  
  
McGonagall turned and saw him. She gasped, but Dumbledore did not seem so surprised. Severus simply ignored his presence. The man said nothing, his eyes fixed on Erin. None of the teachers noticed three small figures slip into the hospital wing.  
  
"But how could this have happened?" McGonagall whispered. "There's only been ever been one who lived."  
  
"But now there are two," said Dumbledore. A faint gasp from the door was quickly muffled.  
  
The man spoke for the first time. "I don't know what happened. I came into the tent to find her unconsciou - "  
  
"YOU!" screeched the voice from the door. All of the adults turned to see Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger staring at the man in unparalleled horror. "It's YOU!" Ron shouted.  
  
Instinctively the man threw his arm up in front of his scarred face, but it was too late. Hermione turned and screamed down the corridor. "Harry! Harry! It's Quirrell!" 


	23. Two of a Kind

Quirrell back away, still trying to cover his face. A figure appeared at the door - a tousle-haired boy wearing blue striped pajamas. The people in the room froze as Harry's green eyes stared into Quirrell's shimmering blue ones. Long seconds passed.  
  
There was whimper from the hospital bed. Harry tore his eyes away from Quirrell's face and shouldered past the teachers, kneeling down beside Erin. Enraged, Severus stepped forward, but McGonagall grabbed his arm.  
  
Harry brushed away a lock of Erin's hair and caught sight of the cut next to her eye. Gently he touched it. His finger came away wet with blood. Ron and Hermione stood behind him uncertainly. The silence hung, oppressive.  
  
There was a crash, and everyone jumped. Following the crash were several bangs and shouts.  
  
"Who's up so late?"  
  
"Who was making all that noise?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
It sounded as if they had roused the entire school population, from the noise.  
  
"Shut the door," said Dumbledore tersely. Madame Pomfrey shut it quickly. Erin murmured again and shifted slightly. Harry put a soothing hand on her forehead, then frowned. "She's burning up," he said. For some reason he seemed to be talking to Quirrell. Quirrell moved out of his corner and knelt on the other side of the bed. He put a hand next to Harry's. A soft blue glow began to radiate from his slender fingers. Erin sighed and relaxed, and Quirrell withdrew his hand.  
  
The door opened again, and Flitwick's head popped in. "Headmaster, the students are all up - " he gawked at the strange scene inside.  
  
"Minerva, would you please help calm the students?" McGonagall nodded and left.  
  
"Severus, you need rest."  
  
Severus shook his head. "Erin - " he started.  
  
"Will be fine. You cannot help her when you can barely stand on your feet." Severus' shoulders slumped. "Go to bed." Dumbledore knew that his Potions Master was truly exhausted when Severus left without further argument.  
  
"I must tell the herd where I am," said Quirrell, moving out from behind Erin's bed.  
  
"You're staying, then?" Dumbledore asked, looking intently at Quirrell over his half-moon glasses. A shudder ran through Quirrell's body, but he nodded.  
  
"Then I will see you in the morning," said Dumbledore. Quirrel nodded again, cast his hood up over his scarred face, and moved silently into the hallway.  
  
"Professor," said Hermione in a small voice. "Is he - is You-Know- Who - dead? Or weakened?"  
  
"No," said Dumbledore heavily. "He is shaken, but he will not be weak for long." Harry looked up sharply as he heard these words, but he did not say anything. "Now," Dumbledore continued, "I suggest that you and Mr. Weasley go to bed."  
  
They looked at Harry, who shook his head. Harry's hand closed around Erin's arm. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, then walked out. Madame Pomfrey had vanished into a back room. Harry, Erin, and Dumbledore were alone. Harry looked straight at the Headmaster.  
  
"I'm not leaving," he said.  
  
"I didn't expect you to," said Dumbledore mildly. "You will be excused from classes tomorrow." And before Harry could even thank him, he was gone.  
  
Erin's eyes fluttered open. "Harry - " she whispered. Harry put a gentle finger on her lips and shook his head. "Go back to sleep," he told her firmly. She nodded slightly and closed her eyes. Her breath became rhythmic and slow.  
  
When Madame Pomfrey came in to check on them, they were both asleep. 


	24. Weakness

Thank you reviewers! I love you all! Just keep writing reviews! By the way, some of you were wondering about the whole "Trio" thing. I decided to do three fics, one for each year until Voldemort is defeated. The first one is "Voldemort's Daughter", the second is "Tangled Webs" and the third will be "A Flash of Light."  
  
ADVERTISING: Check out my latest fic, "The Silver Ribbon." Pretty please? It's cool! (well, I think)  
  
So, story-time -  
  
The man made a gurgling sound as he was thrown out of the hospital wing. He slammed against the wall and slid, semiconscious, to the floor. Draco looked on and shook his head, then walked through the open door.  
  
"You know, the Ministry is going to come after you if you keep throwing reporters out."  
  
"Let them," snarled Severus. He stalked over to door and slammed it shut, then on second thought opened it again. "And don't come back!" he shouted. The man groaned in reply, and Severus closed the door with a resounding bang. Draco shook his head again.  
  
"You know, you've probably woken her up," he told his Head of House reproachfully. He walked over to Erin's bed and began to pull back the curtains. "Erin, I need some help with my Transfiguration homewo - ". He paused.  
  
"What?" asked Severus quickly. He strode over and stood by Draco's side.  
  
"She's gone," the boy said simply.  
  
"I'm going to be in so much trouble when Severus figures out I'm gone," groaned Erin. She scratched at the bandage on the side of her head, then stopped self-consciously.  
  
"Oh, come on, I thought you wanted to learn how to fly," said Harry. He was at Erin's eye-level, being mounted on his Firebolt. "Besides, what's he going to do, take points from Slytherin?"  
  
Erin laughed. "Over his dead body."  
  
"Exactly. Now, put your hand over the broomstick, and say 'up'."  
  
  
  
"What are you in a hustle about?" he asked Severus. The man was leaning casually against a pillar. Severus stopped and glared at him.  
  
"You were supposed to be here two days ago, Avery" he muttered.  
  
Avery glanced over his shoulder. "Dangerous times, Sev," he murmured. "If He knew I was here - "  
  
"But he doesn't. Now, tell me, will you take the job?"  
  
Avery swallowed nervously. "Severus, you know I can't. He'd kill me."  
  
"If I could do it, you can."  
  
Avery looked at him in envious exasperation. "You've always been different, you know that. You know perfectly well I'm not spy material. Why me? Why have me betray Him? Give me one good reason why I should."  
  
"Very well," said Severus, turning and striding down the corridor. "Follow me."  
  
  
  
"Okay, this is scary," said Erin. She was half-laying on her broomstick, looking extremely awkward as Harry swooped around her.  
  
"Relax, you're doing good. Now, sit up a little."  
  
Cautiously Erin did so. The broom wavered and shook, but somehow remained steady in the air.  
  
"Okay, lean forward a little - good - now slow down - now stop! That was great!"  
  
"Wonderful," said Erin dryly. "I flew five feet."  
  
"Without falling off, I might add. Or losing control. You should have seen poor Neville fly for the first time." Harry grinned.  
  
Erin burst into laughter, but managed to hold her broom steady. Harry began to laugh as well.  
  
  
  
Severus wasn't sure where his daughter was, but he had a good idea. The sounds of laughter from the Quidditch field confirmed his guess. He opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight, shoving Avery before him. About fifty feet away, two figures on broomsticks were howling with laughter. Avery saw them just as Erin straightened.  
  
"My God," he whispered. He was suddenly shaking, and stumbled back a few steps, staring at Erin. "It's like seeing a ghost! It's Angelina, all over again."  
  
"I know," whispered Severus, more to himself than to Avery. He was suddenly shaking too, remembering. Then with a jerk he pulled himself back into reality. "Angelina was always decent to you."  
  
"Decent!" said Avery hoarsely. "She was the sunshine of the whole gang."  
  
"If you won't do it for me, then do it for her," said Severus, gesturing towards Erin. "For Angelina's daughter. If Voldemort wins, he'll kill her. He already tried."  
  
"I know," murmured Avery. He was staring at Erin the way a man in the desert stares at a pool of clear, fresh water. Suddenly he straightened, and looked his old friend in the eye. "I'll do it."  
  
"Dang, here comes my detention," said Erin, seeing her guardian and a strange man on the field.  
  
"And fifty points from Gryffindor," added Harry glumly. But, to their mutual surprise, both simply went back inside.  
  
Erin stared after them. "Okay, that was weird."  
  
Harry shook his head to clear it. "Well, come on, I've got to teach you how to ascend and descend."  
  
  
  
Quirrell stood in the corner of Dumbledore's office, shifting from foot to foot uneasily. Like a unicorn pawing the ground, thought Dumbledore.  
  
"I don't suppose," said Dumbledore, absently stroking Fawkes' feathers, "that you'd like to tell me why you are still alive?"  
  
"The unicorns saved me," said Quirrell bluntly. He was half-hidden by shadow, but the dark scars still showed on his face. "I don't know how they found me, or how they managed to - to give me their blood, but they did. And it wasn't cursed, because they gave blood freely. They saved me, even though I had killed them. I didn't deserve it, but they gave it - " Realizing that he was beginning to babble, Quirrell shut up.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "When we found you in the Last Chamber," he said sorrowfully, "I thought you were dead. We buried you in the Dark Forest, rather hastily I'm afraid. Apparently the grave was shallow enough for them to dig you out and revive you."  
  
Quirrell nodded. There was a long silence, and then Quirrell said suddenly, "He's weakened, then? Voldemort?" There was a faint note of eagerness in his voice.  
  
"Yes," said Dumbledore. "Are you planning to rejoin him?"  
  
Quirrell's face darkened. "He left me to die," he said softly. "I owe him nothing. How long will he be weak? And why did he live at all?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed again. "I can only guess, you understand." Quirrell nodded. "Angelina Kristoff, Erin's mother," the Headmaster continued, "left a charm on her, to protect her. This charm had the effect of restraining Erin's powers, so that Voldemort could not find her using magical means. It also meant that she showed no signs of being anything other than a normal, Muggle child - which is why no school found her earlier. I think," said Dumbledore, slowly and deliberately, "that the charm has been wearing off, but that a fragment still remained, and that this charm was what protected Erin from her death. A charm set with a mother's love."  
  
"But now the charm is used up?" asked Quirrell.  
  
"Yes. Erin's powers are fully-grown and have been released. If she cannot learn to control them - " Dumbledore's voice trailed off. Quirrell nodded shortly. "But I have hopes that she will. And in the meantime, we can begin the offensive." His twinkling blue eyes looked sharply into Quirrell's. Quirrell looked down.  
  
"There are some things I won't be able to do," the man said softly, staring down at his hands. Like his face, they were covered with dark scars. "I have the unicorn's blood in me. I'm not human anymore. Not really. But I'll help in any way I can."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you, Bryan."  
  
"You're welcome." 


	25. The New Boy

"Happy Christmas!" shouted Sara in Erin's ear.  
  
"Go away," she muttered, burying her head under her pillow. Sara and Blaise promptly stripped the covers off her bed.  
  
"Oh, cold, cold - "  
  
"Then get up," said Blaise brutally. "Come on, we and Calvin have been up for a quarter hour already."  
  
"Fine, fine, I'm up."  
  
They went to their corner of the commons room to open the presents. Erin's haul was a good one, including a beautiful set of pale green dress robes from her Gryffindor friends, a warm sweater and a box of chocolate from Mrs. Weasley, a joke book from Calvin, a pretty necklace from Sara, an old book on wand-making from Blaise, and a hollow book from Severus. This last one was especially fun, since it could only be opened if you said a special password. There was a riddle in the Christmas card to help them guess it, and she and her friends spent a lively half hour before they finally figured it out.  
  
There were only two presents left, quite small ones. Erin reached for one wrapped in silver. She opened it to reveal a small, shining crystal. It sparkled brilliantly in the light as Erin held it up.  
  
"Ooh," said Sara, "I know about those. It's a Questcryss. When you look at it in the right light, it'll show you things, if you have Sight. Who gave it to you?"  
  
"Draco," said Erin, reading the card. Blaise looked disgusted.  
  
"Polaris, a Questcryss, will he give you anything you desire?" she asked. "Come on, forget about him, open the last one."  
  
Erin decided to open the card first this time.  
  
Dear Erin, it read.  
  
I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you in some time. Dumbledore has been keeping me busy in the Dark Forest. How are you doing? I'm glad to hear that you have recovered, and I hope I'll be able to visit you soon.  
  
But Erin, be careful. I've been hearing rumors from some of the werewolves in the Dark Forest. I've heard that some of your fellow Slytherins are getting restless. They want you to be a Voldemort supporter, and if you don't concede, they may think about challenging you. Like it or not, you do have status in Slytherin -  
  
How does he know my thoughts? thought Erin, startled.  
  
and you need to maintain it, whatever the cost.  
  
Your present is from the unicorns and from me. The youngest member of the our herd, Little Prince, is shedding his horns as he grows, and I made an instrument out of one. I thought you might like it, since you enjoy music, and if you ever need me, just blow on the horn and the unicorns will hear you.  
  
Good luck, and Happy Christmas,  
  
Bryan Quirrell  
  
Erin held up the horn. It was a shimmering gold and delicately spiraled. On the surface of the horn several small holes were drilled. She put the narrow end to her mouth and her fingers over the holes, then put it back down. She would play it later, when she could be alone.  
  
She missed Bryan suddenly, like a hole in her heart. He had always known what to do, what she was thinking. Her fingers traced the spiraling pattern of the horn. Knowing how Erin felt, her friends did not interrupt her moment of reverie. Then Erin straightened, sighed, and tossed her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"All right," she said, "who's up for breakfast?"  
  
Severus appeared to be reading the letter of recommendation, but he was in reality studying Xavier Fallan's face. His features were hard and cold for a boy of sixteen. Not all that surprising, given the conditions of Durmstrang.  
  
Severus tapped the parchment in front of him. "You seemed to have done well in Durmstrang, Mr. Fallan, and I'll be pleased to have you in my House. Have you reviewed last semester's books?"  
  
Fallan nodded curtly.  
  
"Then go on to the Common room - the password is "Parselmouth." I'll formally announce your transfer to Hogwarts in the afternoon."  
  
Again Fallan nodded shortly, and he was gone. Severus fingered the parchment he was holding. He could tell that this boy was going to be trouble. 


	26. Plots Galore

"No way," said Calvin, tossing his papers onto the library table and sitting down with a 'thump'.  
  
"No way what?" asked Sara, busy making a paper airplane. The fun thing about paper airplanes in the wizarding world, Erin thought, was that they could be spelled to fly for incredibly long distances.  
  
"It can't be April already."  
  
Erin looked out the window. The wet and dripping landscape was quite pretty, despite the clouded sky above it. April showers bring May flowers. She shook her head to clear her mind of the rhyme and turned back to her Potions homework. Not that she really needed to do it; Severus would have given her free points any day. But she preferred to earn her own grades. She'd even gotten into the habit of checking her tests when she got them back, to make sure her guardian hadn't "missed" a few wrong answers. Erin grinned. She really was beginning to love him, though. It was funny. He wasn't a pleasant person to be around, by any means, but - she'd rather have him at her back than anybody else. She trusted him.  
  
A crumpled ball of parchment smacked Erin in the head. She glared at Calvin, who grinned. Blaise put down her book and shook her head at their antics, then turned firmly and pinned Erin with her fierce gaze. Erin sighed. She knew exactly what was coming.  
  
"Erin, we need to talk about Fallan," said Blaise. Erin could have spoken the words with her.  
  
"I don't see what there is to worry about," said Erin, deliberately perusing her notes. Blaise yanked them out of her reach.  
  
"Erin, if you're not careful, he'll Challenge you."  
  
Erin frowned. "I've heard that before. What is Challenging anyway?"  
  
This time, Calvin spoke. "It's a very serious Slytherin ritual, installed by Salazar himself. It was used to prevent major infighting."  
  
"How?" asked Erin, suddenly intrigued. Sara also looked up.  
  
Calvin continued on quietly. "It's - sort of hard to explain. A lot of us are obsessed with power." Erin's gaze dropped, remembering her episode with the mirror. Calvin, not noticing, continued. "So it's only natural that there would be a lot of power struggles. Who was Head Boy or Head Girl, who was the "royalty", all of these things were continually fought over."  
  
"But most importantly," interrupted Sara, "so was the Head of House."  
  
"I don't understand," said Erin.  
  
"Slytherin isn't like the other houses," said Blaise. "Our Head's power depends on the students, especially with those students whom he or she favors."  
  
"The Head is constantly making alliances to stay in power," said Calvin. "We all are. So Slytherin introduced the Challenge as a way to settle all of it once and for all."  
  
Calvin paused for breath. "When one student Challenges another, they have a duel, which is refereed by a Hufflepuff, so it'll be fair. Whichever is stronger wins, and after that, nobody else can Challenge the student who was Challenged. It's a one time deal."  
  
Erin frowned. "I still don't see how that involves the Head."  
  
"Students can't challenge the Head directly," said Sara. "But they can challenge the Head's favorites. If the favorite loses, so does the Head."  
  
"So if Fallan Challenges you," said Blaise sternly, "and you lose, so will Snape. And Slytherin will go over to Voldemort."  
  
There was a pause. "Oh," said Erin.  
  
"I think," said Calvin, "you'd better ask Snape for dueling lessons."  
  
"But why would Fallan Challenge me?" asked Erin plaintively.  
  
"Because you're the most powerful one," said Sara matter of factly. "You're You-Know-Who's daughter. Like it or not, you're the leader. And that's what Fallan wants."  
  
Calvin snorted. "Stupid Durmstrangs."  
  
"Dueling lessons," said Blaise flatly. "And quickly."  
  
Severus met Avery near the edge of the Dark Forest. "Well?" he asked.  
  
Avery drew off his black Death Eater's mask. "Just got back from a meeting."  
  
"I could tell that."  
  
"Don't get sarcastic now, Sev. Something big's going to happen."  
  
Severus stiffened. "What?"  
  
"He didn't say exactly. Seemed awfully pleased, though. I overheard him talking to Lucius. Something about Hogwarts and Slytherin and Lucius' son."  
  
Severus sighed. "He's going to try and bring Slytherin over."  
  
"Like their going to need a lot of convincing," said Avery glumly. "Don't you remember us? The Cobras? Lucius, you, me - "  
  
"Yeah," said Severus softly. Of course he remembered those days. Constantly pulling strings, experimenting with black magic, half-drunk on their own power. He hadn't hesitated to join Voldemort - not until Dumbledore had called his debt and asked him to be a spy.  
  
"They need a leader," said Avery, gazing up at the stars. "No offense or anything, but you being the Head isn't enough. They need somebody strong who's against Voldemort."  
  
"I've tried," said Severus. "Erin won't take it."  
  
"Phoenix boogies. There's nobody else who could do it."  
  
"She hates the politics."  
  
"Ptomely's toenails, what kind of Slytherin is she?"  
  
"I haven't the faintest idea," said Severus, irritated both with Avery and with his daughter.  
  
Avery sensed the irritation and backed off. "Okay, okay. What do you need me to look for now?"  
  
Severus responded promptly; he'd already thought his plan out far ahead. "Give me an opportunity to nail Lucius. He's one of the strongest."  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"A party, a feast, something busy." Severus' face darkened.  
  
Avery looked at him closely. "Don't let revenge get in the way," he said softly.  
  
Severus twitched up in a ghastly smile. "Oh, no. Revenge isn't going to get in the way at all." 


	27. Final Challenge

Ta-da! Here it is, the pivotal chapter of Voldemort's Daughter (and it's even pretty long!). I want to thank everybody for reviewing so well, and for not flaming me, and stuff.  
  
And here is the other surprise, a sneak preview of the next book, Tangled Webs. Enjoy.  
  
Bryan Quirrell sneaked quietly up next to the gray stonewall of the Malfoy mansion. He was dressed, as usual, in black robes and a black hood that covered his scarred face. He paused, quickly assessing the large cracks in the stones, and reached up to a likely looking handhold.  
  
"Halt!" shouted a rough voice. Bryan froze as a surly looking security wizard marched over.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the man growled, squinting at Bryan.  
  
Bryan slipped away from the wall and cringed before the guard's menacing glare. "I-I'm s-sorry," he stuttered in a high, quavering voice. "I was ju-just, I was ju-just h-hoping - "  
  
Bryan's hand shot forward and hit the guard's nose with a sickening crack. The wizard collapsed without a sound.  
  
"That I wouldn't have to break your nose," Bryan finished quietly. Without further ado he swarmed up the mossy stone and swung himself into the open window. Avery was waiting for him.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be the peace-loving Unicorn Boy now," Avery said mildly, crossing the floor to look down at the slumbering guard below.  
  
"Old habits die hard," said Bryan with a shrug.  
  
Yes, I know I totally stole the scene from Wild Wild West, but it fit Bryan so perfectly!  
  
Now, onto the present story;  
  
Once, power had haunted Erin.  
  
Now fear did.  
  
It was constantly surrounding her, like some lurking beast. Her fingers seemed to shake with it, making her quill constantly shiver. She flinched at sudden shadows and avoided dark corridors like the plague.  
  
She'd never been this afraid before, not even fleeing from the Aurors when she had been discovered, not even facing down her father. And now she was, and she didn't know why.  
  
Finals came and went, and Severus whispered to Erin that she'd passed. But even this didn't allay her fears.  
  
Only two things helped; her dueling lessons and Harry. When Severus began teaching her to duel, she thought she'd never learn. There was so much to memorize! She had to know the spells; she had to know footwork; she had to be able to read her opponents' face at all times and in all light so she would know when to strike. Severus ruthlessly drilled her, night and day, every time there was a spare moment. Despite the pain, it did exhaust her enough to help drive her fears away for short periods of time.  
  
And when she couldn't stand it any more, she slipped off to Harry. Together they would ride their broomsticks, rarely speaking but always close. What she was most relieved about was that he obviously sensed her fear, but didn't ask. He could tell that she was gathering her will for some tremendous trial, and he had been enough through that experience to realize that she needed comfort and not prying. Besides, how could Erin explain a Slytherin ritual to a Gryffindor?  
  
As the days passed, she became even more nervous. There were only a few weeks left. It would have to be soon.  
  
So, when the day finally came, Erin almost died.  
  
Fallan was standing by the Slytherin table. As always, his pale face was smooth and expressionless. He had never spoken to Erin, never even looked at her. But he looked at her now and opened his mouth. She knew exactly what he was going to say.  
  
"Erin Kristoff, I Challenge you."  
  
Erin said nothing. Partially this was because she knew he wasn't done. The other part of her knew that if she so much as moved her tongue, she would run away screaming. "I name Ernie Macmillian, as a Hufflepuff, to be Judge. Do you accept him and his judgement?"  
  
Knarl poo, thought Erin, I have to talk now. "I do," she managed to squeak.  
  
The Hall's chatter was dying down. The Gryffindors twisted down in their chairs to stare. Erin forced herself not to run and fling her arms around Harry.  
  
Oh, Harry, I love you -  
  
Dimly she saw Ernie rise, his face fearful but also determined. He knew his role. Fallan marched out of the hall, and with dismay Erin found her feet following him.  
  
They were in the sunlight, on the Quidditch field. Wait a minute, she'd just been walking out of the Great Hall -  
  
Ernie was talking, laying down the rules -  
  
Fallan's eyes were so dead, so dull (no, don't look at him)  
  
Harry, there was Harry. His face was as pale as milk, but his bright green eyes were shining with love and trust.  
  
Oh, Harry -  
  
Ernie was done. She and Fallan were standing ten feet away from each other, wands at the ready.  
  
One.  
  
Fallan's chest tensed with readiness.  
  
Two.  
  
Fallan raised his wand.  
  
Three.  
  
For one, terrible, terrible second, Erin thought she'd forgotten everything. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't remember a single spell.  
  
Then Fallan's spell whizzed past her ear. And without even thinking about it, Erin ducked, rolled, and fired back. Her spell picked Fallan up and flung him ten feet. He took the blow well, rising gracefully to his feet as if it hadn't even happened.  
  
For the next ten minutes, they fought. Fought and fought and fought. Erin's footwork was perfect, her spells powerful and pure. The fear had vanished. Her whole being sang with the dance this duel had become.  
  
Now left, duck! Shoot, dodge -  
  
The spell hit her in the head. She fell backwards. Unable to cushion herself, her head slammed into the wooden Quidditch stands.  
  
She was down. She couldn't get up. The battle was over.  
  
The fear was back.  
  
Fallan came over. For the first time, there was expression in his face; sheer contempt.  
  
Ernie was counting in the background, his voice shaking but even. Ten, nine, eight -  
  
"Voldemort's child indeed," said Fallan softly, so that nobody else could hear. "I am more deserving of that title than you are."  
  
Seven, six -  
  
"You are a worthless weakling," said Fallan coldly. "And Slytherin is mine."  
  
Five -  
  
"Snape will fall."  
  
Four -  
  
"Potter will die."  
  
Three -  
  
"And your mother was a stinking mound of dragon dung."  
  
Oh, that did it.  
  
He could insult her. He could take away everything that mattered to her. He could win.  
  
But he - would - not - insult her MOTHER.  
  
Something deep inside Erin snapped.  
  
Without a word, she reached up and yelled a single spell.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" she screamed.  
  
A spell of power, a deep tidal wave of red such as had never been seen before, burst out of the tip of Erin's wand. Fallan was picked up and thrown right across the Quidditch field, to land in a crumpled heap at the foot of the watching crowd. He shuddered and lay still.  
  
Erin stood. The fear was gone - forever. Her wand still in hand, she stood and crossed the Quidditch field to stand by Fallan. Her head was up, her steps proud.  
  
Fallan was conscious. He blinked up at the honey-haired girl above him. Erin bent down. Her voice was high and cold, and her eyes blazed with some inner power.  
  
"This is for your weakness," she hissed. Her wand struck at his cheek. Fallan flinched away, and when Erin's wand lifted, a scorch mark was clear against his pale skin.  
  
"And this is for your disrespect," Erin finished, and whipped her wand against the other cheek. Fallan turned away, shaking, and relapsed into his faint.  
  
The crowd was very still.  
  
Erin stood. Severus stepped forward and bowed to her.  
  
"Greetings, Erin Kristoff."  
  
She bowed back, her voice still strange. "Greetings, Head of Slytherin."  
  
"Congratulations, Kristoff."  
  
"And you, Snape. I thank you for your recognition."  
  
"And I thank you for yours."  
  
All part of the ceremony. All formal words. But somehow, Severus managed to communicate something in his glittering black eyes.  
  
He was proud of her.  
  
It was done. Her place in Slytherin was assured forever.  
  
Erin turned and walked away. Harry followed her. She made it all the way to a deserted hallway on the third floor before she turned and cried on his shoulder. 


	28. Goodbye

Yes, yes, this be the end. The last chapter. Whew!  
  
I apologize for setting false expectations early in the story and updating every night - I'm afraid I might be confined to weekends now. (a few sympathetic sobs here, please)  
  
This isn't really good-bye, since Tangled Webs is just around the corner, but I'll still say thanks to everybody for their great reviews and all the support. Really, I'm afraid my head's blown up to the size of a balloon from all the nice things you people say. (no, this doesn't mean I want you to stop!)  
  
Anyway, I'll quit my blabbing and get on with the show. (applause - thank you, thank you)  
  
Erin sat slumped behind Severus' desk, her head on her arms. Severus himself stood just behind her, one pale hand resting gently on her shoulder. Draco, Calvin, Blaise, and Sara maintained a respectful distance.  
  
"I can't," said Erin into her arms, so quietly that the others could barely hear. "You have to," said Severus. His gaunt features twitched in compassion, but his voice was firm, almost cold. "It is your duty."  
  
"You don't understand," Erin said in a shuddering voice, still not looking up. "I almost killed him. I can't lose control like that ever again."  
  
"That's what we're here for," drawled Draco, leaning against the right wall. "We'll help you." Blaise glared at him but didn't object.  
  
"Besides," said Calvin, "if you hadn't - don't you realize what he would have done? What," Calvin struggled for a second and said the word quickly, "Voldemort would have done?"  
  
Pleadingly Erin turned her eyes to Severus, begging him to understand. He did, but he couldn't allow it.  
  
"You are the most powerful witch in Slytherin," he said, his voice harsh. "Possibly the entire school. As such, you are bound to lead. You must take command, Erin." His voice softened ever so slightly, and his hand tightened on her shoulder. "If you don't stand up to him, no one can." I trust you, his glittering black eyes said.  
  
Erin bowed her head once more, then lifted it. "All right," she said quietly. Her eyes did not waver. " I will."  
  
Erin's arms were quite tired by the time all of her friends had boarded the Hogwarts Express. She had hugged Hermione, each of the Weasleys, Draco, Blaise, Sara, Calvin, even Neville Longbottom. Ron she'd given two hugs, because she'd asked him to borrow his brother's owl, Hermes, and send a letter to her parents in America.  
  
"Why Hermes?" he'd asked.  
  
"The school owls aren't always the greatest," she'd said, "And I want to make sure it gets there. It explains to my parents everything that happened and why I'm not coming home." She'd pressed the letter into Ron's hands and gave him his second hug. "Please, Ron?" He'd melted like a stick of butter in the microwave and had promised.  
  
Now the only one left was Harry.  
  
She caught his eye and he walked away from the knot of Gryffindors. There was one brief, terrible awkward moment as they stared at each other. Then Harry leaned forward and caught her in a fierce hug.  
  
"You take care of yourself," he said over her shoulder. "I'm going straight to the Weasley's, so you can write to there."  
  
"I will," said Erin. "I might even visit, if I can persuade Severus to look the other way." Harry laughed, his body shaking against hers. Suddenly he pulled away slightly. With one finger he traced the lightning scar next to Erin's eye.  
  
"Good luck," he said quietly, and abruptly he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Before Erin could say anything, he was boarding the train. She stood in a semi-daze as the train pulled out, puffing clouds of white smoke.  
  
"Good-bye, Harry."  
  
Severus watched the departing students, already feeling almost cheerful. He wouldn't have to see any of their faces for quite some time. Excepting one, of course.  
  
Erin finally turned back and walked to Hogwarts, her honey-colored hair catching the sun. She met him in the shadows by the doorway.  
  
"Stuck with me," she said blithely.  
  
"Don't get me started," he told her, putting one arm around her shoulders. "You'd better behave, or I'll get you started skinning shrivelfigs again."  
  
"Yes, sir!" she cried, giving him a mock salute and a grin. Severus shook his head in despair, and they walked together into the Great Hall.  
  
In the distance, next to the Dark Forest, a cloaked figure and a white unicorn watched them go. 


End file.
